


Study in Black, или Этюд в черных тонах

by MilvaBarring



Series: Я так решил [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jack the Ripper Murders, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Фик был написан в 2006 году — после выхода книги «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка», но задолго до выхода «Гарри Поттера и даров смерти». Поэтому эта история — полнейшее АУ, и я никогда бы ее не написала после выхода последней книги. С моей стороны это была попытка понять, сколько зла может совершить «добрая сторона» ради высшего блага, оставаясь при этом условно доброй стороной. Некое подобие ответа было получено в последней главе, и нет, изначально я такой финал не планировала. Он сам.Поскольку фик писался до выхода последней книги, в нем не учтена часть канонической информации, которая на тот момент была неизвестна. Например, я угадала, что Регул Блэк шел в пещеру с домовым эльфом, но в моей версии это не Кричер. Также я понятия не имела о том, что Гриндевальд после схватки с Дамблдором остался жив, и считала его погибшим.Ломаный язык домовихи Элли я никак не могу объяснить. В каноне домовые эльфы разговаривают на нормальном английском, разве что говорят о себе в третьем лице. Но когда я пыталась представить себе Элли, я слышала именно такую речь.Все обстоятельства убийств Джека-Потрошителя абсолютно реальны, вплоть до пакетика леденцов в руке Длинной Лиз. Ознакомиться с подробностями можно в этой статье — http://murders.ru/J_P_1.html (предупреждаю: информация не для слабонервных).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан в 2006 году — после выхода книги «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка», но задолго до выхода «Гарри Поттера и даров смерти». Поэтому эта история — полнейшее АУ, и я никогда бы ее не написала после выхода последней книги. С моей стороны это была попытка понять, сколько зла может совершить «добрая сторона» ради высшего блага, оставаясь при этом условно доброй стороной. Некое подобие ответа было получено в последней главе, и нет, изначально я такой финал не планировала. Он сам.
> 
> Поскольку фик писался до выхода последней книги, в нем не учтена часть канонической информации, которая на тот момент была неизвестна. Например, я угадала, что Регул Блэк шел в пещеру с домовым эльфом, но в моей версии это не Кричер. Также я понятия не имела о том, что Гриндевальд после схватки с Дамблдором остался жив, и считала его погибшим.
> 
> Ломаный язык домовихи Элли я никак не могу объяснить. В каноне домовые эльфы разговаривают на нормальном английском, разве что говорят о себе в третьем лице. Но когда я пыталась представить себе Элли, я слышала именно такую речь.
> 
> Все обстоятельства убийств Джека-Потрошителя абсолютно реальны, вплоть до пакетика леденцов в руке Длинной Лиз. Ознакомиться с подробностями можно в этой статье — http://murders.ru/J_P_1.html (предупреждаю: информация не для слабонервных).

_Когда-то я знал на память все краски спектра,_  
Теперь различаю лишь белый, врача смутив.  
Но даже если песенка вправду спета,  
От неё остается еще мотив. 

_**Иосиф Бродский** _

_Но не правда ли, зло называется злом  
Даже там - в добром будущем вашем? _

_**Владимир Высоцкий «Баллада о времени»** _

 

У Полли Николз блестящие карие глазки на остреньком, с мелкими чертами, лице. Ее тонкие каштановые волосы сильно присыпаны сединой, недавно она разменяла пятый десяток. Она пьет — напивается каждую ночь, оставляя большую часть своей выручки в трактире «Сковорода» на Брик-лейн, и возвращается домой, еле держась на ногах, чтобы свалиться без чувств на груду тряпья и проспать до полудня. Полли Николз снимает комнату на Томас-стрит — крохотную каморку, в которой даже негде поставить кровать. Поэтому она не может приводить клиентов домой и «работает» на улице. Она проститутка. И пьяница. И единственный близкий мне человек. 

Полли подобрала меня у «Золотого самородка» на углу Дорсет-стрит где-то в начале августа (точную дату не помнит — да и зачем она ей?). 

— Ты же был бухой, как свинья, — рассказывает она, — лыка не вязал. Сначала я думала ты из этих, которые дурь курят. Спросила у Бобби-ласкара, хозяина то бишь, а он говорит: «Впервые этого чудика вижу». А ты ж такой хорошенький, только мокрый весь почему-то как мышь — то ли окатили тебя чем, то ли в канаву упал. Жалко мне тебя стало, думаю: простудится мальчонка. Ну и притащила домой. 

— Как же ты меня дотащила? — спрашиваю. — Я же на голову тебя выше. 

— Да шел-то ты сам, ногами двигал, только не соображал ничего. Я тебя только поддерживала да куда идти говорила. А как пришли, смотрю: ты аж позеленел весь и глаза закатил. Так я воды подсоленной в тебя с пинту влила, да два пальца в рот. 

— И что? 

— А то, парень, что рвало тебя чем-то зеленым и светящимся. Хотелось бы мне знать, в какой же это забегаловке такое пойло разливают? 

— А потом? 

— По карманам твоим пошарилась. Одет-то ты был — ни к селу ни к городу. Ни куртки, ни пиджака. Свитер да штаны, видать, рабочие, из какой-то потертой дерюги. Я еще удивилась — одет, словно грузчик какой, а ручки как у джентльмена. Все, что по карманам было, вот — сохранила для тебя. Железки какие-то да палка. 

Палка? Это не палка, это палочка. Тополь, 11 дюймов, волос вейлы. И я безумно благодарен Полли за то, что она ее сберегла. 

— А дальше? 

— А дальше пришел хмырь какой-то. Шикарный такой мужик, весь из себя. В черном плаще, в цилиндре. И… 

— И что? 

— Не помню… — на лице Полли отражается искреннее недоумение. — Пили мы с ним, что ли? Да вряд ли такой блестящий джентльмен стал бы пить со старой бедной Полли Николз. Правда, Малыш? 

Она называет меня Малышом, потому что не знает моего имени. Я и сам его не знаю — забыл. Забыл имя, фамилию, забыл, где жил, и где учился, и сколько мне лет. Я — никто. Полли расспросила всех своих многочисленных товарок, но ни одна из них ни разу не встречала меня на улицах Уайтчепела. 

Проснувшись на следующее утро после визита «хмыря в черном», Полли не обнаружила в доме ни его, ни меня. «Черный хмырь», кем бы он ни был, забрал меня с собой. 

А потом, прожив еще несколько дней в своем привычном режиме («работа», напиться, проспаться, опохмелиться, опять на «работу»), Полли обнаружила меня сидящим на лестнице у черного входа в дом. И снова привела к себе. 

— Послушай, Полли, а когда ты нашла меня в первый раз, я тоже ничего о себе не помнил? 

— Откуда же мне знать, что ты помнил, а чего нет? Языком молол много. Что-то бормотал, звал кого-то. Какую-то Элли звал. О каких-то хрюках говорил. 

— О чем?! 

— О хрюках. Только не спрашивай, что это такое, потому что сама не знаю. За что купила, за то и продаю. 

Что такое «хрюки», я не помню. И это странно. Вообще, амнезия у меня странная. Мне кажется (откуда-то я это знаю — слышал или читал), что человек, не помнящий своего имени, должен стать беспомощным, как младенец, вернуться на уровень развития маленького ребенка. 

Мне повезло? Или этот загадочный «человек в черном» тончайшим скальпелем вырезал из моего разума только личные воспоминания, оставив в неприкосновенности знания об окружающем мире. Возможно ли это? 

И тут меня осеняет. 

— А имя, Полли? Тогда, в первый раз, разве я не называл тебе своего имени? 

— Кажется, называл, — бормочет Полли, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу, — но я забыла. Не до того мне было. Фамилию точно не говорил, а вот имя… Странное какое-то имя, господское. Не Дик там какой-нибудь или Том… А то ли Роланд, то ли Реджинальд… не помню точно. 

Роланд? Реджинальд? Пустые звуки. Может, сокращенный вариант? Реджи? Ред? 

— Спасибо, Полли, — устало говорю я. — В таком случае можешь называть меня Редом. 

 

* * * 

У Полли я прожил около двух месяцев — сколько смог выдержать. Нет, Полли не была скандалисткой, как можно было предположить по ее «профессии» и образу жизни. Она относилась к разновидности тихих пьяниц и часто, роняя слезы над кружкой портера, рассказывала мне о бывшем муже, который развелся с ней, после того как загулял с сиделкой, о детях, с которыми была разлучена. Помню, в какой ужас меня привела мысль о том, что Полли решила мне помочь потому что, выражаясь ее языком, «положила на меня глаз». Но, похоже, причиной ее неожиданной доброты стал нерастраченный материнский инстинкт: ее старший сын был почти мне ровесником. 

Я привязался к ней, действительно привязался, несмотря на брезгливость, которую испытывал временами, когда она заваливалась домой под утро, воняя перегаром и похотью. Впрочем, в Уайтчепеле воняло все. Воняли сточные канавы, в которые обитатели окрестных домов выливали по утрам содержимое ночных горшков — о такой роскоши, как водопровод и канализация, здешние жители даже не слышали. Воняли многочисленные свалки, жуткое ambre разносилось от скотобоен и скорняжных мастерских. Это было Чистилище, настоящее Чистилище, где люди жили, существовали в ужасающей скученности и тесноте, где единственным источником дохода для множества женщин была проституция, где полуголые завшивленные дети играли на улицах в кучах мусора. 

Я должен быть благодарен Полли за то, что она дала мне крышу над головой, за то, что не оставила лежать на улице, где меня в следующие же десять минут обчистили бы до нитки. 

Что бы я делал без палочки? Простая мысль о том, что я мог ее потерять, вызывала у меня леденящий ужас. 

К счастью, я помнил несколько заклинаний — видимо, те из них, которые выучил первыми. Большинство были совершенно бесполезными, но когда я наколдовывал букет цветов или заставлял осколок зеркала порхать в воздухе, покрывая обшарпанные стены россыпью солнечных зайчиков, на лице у Полли появлялась по-детски восторженная улыбка. 

Правда, превратить воду в виски или джин, несмотря на горячие уговоры Полли, мне так и не удалось, но зато отлично удавались иллюзии: по вечерам мы лакомились пирогом с почками, и не важно, что этот «пирог» падал в желудок простым куском черного хлеба. Были и настоящие пироги, купленные за настоящие деньги — легко быть карманником, если всего-то и надо: взмахнуть палочкой и позвать: «Accio кошелек»! 

Ранним утром, когда небо над крышами Уайтчепела только начинало светлеть, Полли укладывалась отсыпаться, а я уходил. Я часами бродил по улицам Ист-Энда, шел на запад — к Лондонскому Сити, или на север — к районам Хакни и Виктория-Парк. Я заглядывал в лица прохожих в надежде увидеть хоть одно знакомое лицо, увидеть в чьих-то глазах проблеск узнавания. Я разглядывал дома, мимо которых шел, надеясь увидеть знакомое окно, знакомую табличку над дверью. Но шли дни, и надежды мои таяли, сменяясь гнетущим страхом. Я боялся, что память никогда ко мне не вернется, и хуже того — боялся не найти ни одного знакомого и навсегда остаться «человеком ниоткуда». Были и более примитивные страхи — каждый раз, произнося «Accio кошелек!», я боялся нарваться на своего брата-мага, который залепит мне в лоб ступефаем, а заодно боялся разозлить «конкурентов» — обычных карманников, давно поделивших улицы и районы между своими группировками. И что с того, что они обычные магглы? Против хорошего удара кочергой по затылку ни одна палочка не спасет. Но больше всего я боялся привыкнуть, боялся, что это животное существование засосет меня, как трясина. 

К счастью, когда мне стало совсем невмоготу, я увидел на афишной тумбе объявление о гастролях в Лондоне цирковой труппы Ренца.


	2. Chapter 2

Я вернулся в Лондон в конце августа 1888 года. Теперь у меня были деньги, были документы на имя Реджинальда Уайта, я снял дом на Коммерциал-стрит, здесь же, в Ист-Энде, и мог спокойно посвятить себя поискам информации о своем прошлом. 

Старик Эрнст, владелец труппы, в которой я проработал три года, поинтересовался, выписывая мне расчет: 

— Ты что-то вспомнил? Надеешься найти родных? 

— Нет, — покачал я головой, — надеюсь найти любовь. 

— Невесту? Braut? — оживился он. — Как же я рад за тебя, mein lieber Junge! 

И я скромно умолчал о том, что ищу не Braut — невесту, а Liebhaber — любовника. 

 

* * * 

Начать свое расследование я решил оттуда же — от дома Полли Николз. Но попытка встретиться с ней ничего не дала: из каморки на Томас-стрит Полли давно съехала, и теперь, похоже, мне предстояло искать ее по ночлежным домам. 

Я решил поступить проще: пройтись по улочкам, где она обычно работала. Уайтчепел невелик — несколько сотен домов, сгрудившихся вокруг костела Святой Девы Марии. У меня были все шансы найти Полли за пару ночей или что-то узнать о ней, расспросив ее «коллег». 

В последнюю ночь августа я решил прогуляться от Коммерциал-стрит на восток, по улочкам, идущим параллельно Уайтчепел-роуд. На углу возле здания школы, выходящей фасадом на Бакс-роу, меня чуть не сбил с ног странный молодой человек с всклокоченными темными волосами и в очках с необычной круглой оправой. Он пролетел мимо меня так, словно за ним гнались все демоны ада. Пройдя буквально пару ярдов, я не выдержал и оглянулся, но юноша как будто провалился сквозь землю. Впрочем, не удивительно, что я так быстро потерял его из виду, ибо газовых фонарей на Бакс-роу отродясь не водилось. В узкой, как туннель, улочке, было так темно, что я решил воспользоваться люмосом. И очень кстати: впереди, на тротуаре возле ворот конюшенного двора виднелось нечто громоздкое — возможно, мешок с тряпьем, об который я бы наверняка споткнулся. 

И только подойдя почти вплотную, я увидел, что это то ли смертельно пьяная, то ли потерявшая сознание женщина. 

Поза ее показалась мне какой-то неестественной для пьяницы — она лежала на спине, вытянув руки вдоль тела, с выпрямленными ногами, словно труп на столе патологоанатома. Юбки были задраны кверху. Может, ее изнасиловали? Я присел рядом с ней на корточки, взял ее за руку — кожа казалась теплой. Пульс почему-то нащупать не удалось, хоть я и так, и эдак сжимал пальцами запястье. Из-под юбок торчали ноги в темных шерстяных чулках и мужских ботинках. У меня мелькнула отрешенная мысль о том, что Полли тоже носила мужские ботинки, еще и надрезанные сверху — из-за распухающих щиколоток. 

Я машинально протянул руку, чтобы поправить юбки, и мои пальцы окунулись во что-то липкое. В нос ударил медный запах крови. 

То, что произошло в следующие несколько минут, словно окутано туманом. Кажется, я потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на колени на грязные булыжники тротуара. Подсвечивая себе люмосом, я стал лихорадочно рыться свободной рукой в слоях одежды. Корсет был коротким, так что расстегивать его не пришлось — прямо под ним, посреди живота зияла страшная рана, и пальто под телом полностью пропиталось кровью. Кровавая лужа растекалась по тротуару и вокруг головы. Я поднес палочку ближе к лицу, осветив два глубоких разреза на горле покойницы, приоткрытый щербатый рот, щеки с темными пятнами синяков (вероятно, от пальцев убийцы) и широко распахнутые карие глаза Полли Николз. 

 

* * * 

— Хоркрукс, — говорит Лорд, — это якорь, удерживающий душу в этом пространстве-времени. Пока существует хоть один хоркрукс, убить меня невозможно. Можно только развоплотить — уничтожить тело, но душа останется в мире живых. 

Руки Лорда порхают над животом Полли, словно белые птицы. Она в трансе, ее невидящие глаза широко открыты, взгляд направлен в потолок. 

— Хоркруксы, — продолжает он, — представляют особый интерес для моих врагов, потому что, уничтожая их, враги могут приблизить час моей смерти. И поэтому хоркруксы приходится прятать — прятать так, чтобы их нельзя было найти. А если получится найти, то чтобы нельзя было достать. А если получится достать, то чтобы нельзя было уничтожить. Сколько же усилий мне потребовалось, чтобы создать достойное хранилище для медальона, принадлежавшего самому Салазару! — Лорд повышает голос, и я невольно втягиваю голову в плечи. — Сколько трупов пришлось поднять, чтобы населить озеро армией инферналов! Помощь Розье была просто бесценной. Из мальчишки вышел бы отличный некромант, как жаль, что его жизнь оборвалась так рано. 

Все-таки Imperio здорово влияет на восприятие. При упоминании Эвана я не чувствую ни горечи, ни боли. 

— Вы убили его? 

— Да! И, судя по твоему присутствию здесь, сделал это чуть позже, чем следовало. 

Лорд резким движением руки рассекает воздух над телом Полли, а затем пробегает пальцами по ее коже. Кое-где пальцы погружаются внутрь на одну-две фаланги, брызжет кровь. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, Регул, что ты, провидец-недоучка, сумеешь найти пещеру и, более того, выйти из нее живым. Но нейтрализовать хоркрукс ты так и не сумел. И ты подбросил мне замечательную идею. Знаешь ли ты, как тяжело найти человека в прошлом? Если бы не жидкость, которую ты выпил в пещере, даже я не смог бы тебя отыскать. А знаешь ли ты, как тяжело найти уже умершего человека? 

В левой руке Лорда — медальон Салазара. Правая погружается в живот Полли по самое запястье. 

— Я вижу, что этой женщине суждено погибнуть от рук убийцы. Ее отвезут в полицейский морг, установят причину смерти, а затем похоронят в общей могиле, как и десятки других, таких же ничтожных жертв, недостойных могильного камня. И никто никогда не найдет места, где она похоронена. И никто никогда не станет копаться в сгнивших костях — потому что там нечем будет поживиться даже грабителям могил. И через сто лет, Регул, когда придет наше время, никто уже не узнает, где лежит медальон, спрятанный внутри ее тела. 

 

* * * 

Рассвет 31-го августа застал меня на каком-то из причалов Лаймхауза. Я сидел, привалившись к швартовной тумбе. Как я сюда попал, я не помнил. Наверное, аппарировал. Хотя чувствовал себя таким обессиленным, словно весь путь от Бакс-роу проделал пешком. 

Когда я экспериментировал с галлюциногенами, развивая свой провидческий дар, у меня возникали странные видения. Я видел обгоревшие и разорванные на части трупы, видел живых людей, истощенных до такой степени, что они казались ожившими скелетами, видел взрывы, от которых жилые дома рассыпались, словно карточные домики. 

Эван говорил мне, что это — настоящие события из маггловской истории, и у меня не было оснований ему не верить. Но эти видения никогда не трогали меня по-настоящему. Они волновали меня не более чем обычные сны — набор фантастических образов, которые тают с рассветом. Мне казалось, я настолько привык к картинам смерти и разрушения, что уже не испугаюсь, столкнувшись со смертью в реальности. Как же я ошибался! 

Я сидел на дощатом причале, глядя на маслянистую воду и слушая звуки пробуждающегося города, и казалось, что внутри у меня все выжжено дотла. Может быть, если бы на тротуаре у конюшенного двора лежала незнакомая мне женщина… 

Может быть, если бы я не был так признателен Полли за ее помощь… 

Может быть, если бы за те два месяца я не успел к ней привязаться… 

И меня не радовало даже возвращение памяти.


	3. Chapter 3

Весь следующий день я был в полнейшем отчаянии. Наверное, признаться в этом — значит, расписаться в махровом эгоизме, но я не столько оплакивал несчастную Полли, сколько страдал из-за своей неприкаянности и несправедливого устройства мира. 

У меня словно почву из-под ног выбили. Только что я почти ничего не знал о себе, но у меня были надежды, а теперь от надежд не осталось и следа. Без хроноворота я был заперт в этом чужом времени, и у меня не было ни малейшего шанса отсюда выбраться. 

Хроноворот — слишком редкий и дорогой артефакт, чтобы я смог когда-нибудь приобрести его честным путем. Украсть? Из Министерства, что ли? Или из дома, в котором на протяжении многих поколений живут исключительно чистокровные маги, где в комнатах суетятся домовые эльфы, и даже стены умеют узнавать чужих? Не смешите мой школьный галстук, он и так зеленый, как говорил когда-то Сев. 

Сначала мне хотелось что-нибудь грохнуть — желательно, большое и ценное. Но так как дом был не моим и обижать хозяев (пусть даже магглов) мне не хотелось, я ограничился уродливой «псевдо-китайской» вазой, стоявшей в прихожей. Я расколошматил ее о стенку, поплясал на осколках, а затем аккуратненько склеил с помощью Reparo. 

Потом накатила апатия… До позднего вечера я провалялся на диване в гостиной, перебирая в памяти картинки из прошлого. Мне прямо какое-то мазохистское удовольствие доставляло выискивать самые яркие и приятные воспоминания и вновь и вновь напоминать себе о том, что «та жизнь» ушла безвозвратно, что я никогда уже не вернусь в тот мир и к тем людям. Короче, я вел себя как ребенок, который увлеченно расковыривает ссадину на коленке и зачарованно разглядывает выступившую кровь. 

Кстати, о крови. После не-помню-какого-количества-часов тупого ничегонеделанья, я все-таки задумался о том очкастом парне, которого встретил на Бакс-роу. Был ли он маньяком-убийцей или таким же случайным прохожим, который наткнулся на труп и в панике бросился бежать? Меня смущало его слишком быстрое исчезновение. Нет, в том, что он так быстро пропал из виду на неосвещенной улице, не было ничего необычного. Но звуки? Вот он промчался мимо меня… Я слышал топот его ног, тяжелое дыхание, какой-то треск — возможно, он наступил на валяющуюся на тротуаре сухую ветку. А затем исчез он, но исчезли и звуки. Оглянувшись, я мог просто не разглядеть его в темноте, но я должен был слышать удаляющиеся шаги! 

Мог ли тот треск быть хлопком аппарации? 

Только сейчас я понял, каким был идиотом. 

Свидетель?! Наткнувшись среди ночи на труп, любой волшебник или аппарировал бы сразу, или решил бы воспользоваться столь удачным стечением обстоятельств и разжиться полезными ингредиентами (ведь всем известно, что органы человека, умершего насильственной смертью, используются как в зельях, так и в темномагических обрядах). Но уж точно не стал бы бежать, куда глаза глядят, с перекошенным от ужаса лицом. 

Значит ли это, что парень был маньяком-убийцей? И пришел в ужас, да? Устыдился дела рук своих? Ага, как же! Насколько мне известно, маньяки убивают именно потому, что получают удовольствие от процесса. Очкарик на человека, получившего удовольствие, ну никаким боком не походил. 

Я вскочил с дивана и принялся расхаживать по комнате, рассуждая вслух. 

— Что мы имеем? Убийца — молодой волшебник, возможно, начинающий темный маг. Не маньяк… Похоже, все-таки нет. 

Квартирная хозяйка уже успела рассказать мне о потрясших Ист-Энд нападениях на проституток. Некий преступник отлавливал «девочек» по ночам и, приставляя им к горлу нож, отнимал выручку. К счастью, подавляющее большинство жертв отделались легким испугом и парочкой оплеух. Тяжело пострадали лишь две из них — женщина по имени Эмма была очень сильно избита, но, по словам миссис Хочкинс, выжила и поправилась. Вторая, Марта Тэбрем, была убита в начале августа, незадолго до моего возвращения в Лондон. По слухам, ее просто искололи ножом, тогда как Полли… 

И вот тут я обозвал себя идиотом во второй раз! 

Зачем понадобилось убийце вспарывать живот своей жертве? Чтобы получить от этого извращенное удовольствие? Или чтобы достать то, что спрятано у нее в животе? 

Хоркрукс? Да, хоркрукс! Тот самый медальон, который Лорд засунул Полли в брюшную полость. 

 

* * * 

Так моя апатия вкупе с депрессией в один миг сменились лихорадочной деятельностью. Следующие два дня я галопом носился по Уайтчепелу, наводя справки о проститутке по имени Энни Чэпмен. Почему о ней? Очень просто — она была второй женщиной, которую Темный Лорд использовал для хранения следующего хоркрукса. 

Возвращаясь домой вечером второго сентября, я увидел на перекрестке Хэнбари и Коммерциал-стрит молодого человека, силуэт которого показался мне знакомым. Я не был полностью уверен, что это он, — ведь я не разглядел его лицо той ночью, но круглая оправа очков была достаточно веской «уликой». Парень остановился рядом с мальчишкой-газетчиком и рылся в карманах, видимо, в поисках мелочи. Я подошел ближе, чтобы его рассмотреть. Одет он был, словно рабочий или ремесленник: в короткую шерстяную куртку, брюки в желто-коричневую клетку и тяжелые башмаки. Из-под коричневой шляпы-котелка выбивались жесткие и непослушные черные волосы, слишком длинные для мужчины. Парень протянул газетчику монетку, и я окинул взглядом его кисть. М-да, не похоже, чтобы этот «рабочий» зарабатывал себе на жизнь физическим трудом. 

Я не знал, что мне делать дальше. Парень взял у мальчишки газету, сейчас он или развернется на юг, к перекрестку, и тогда я смогу пойти за ним. Или повернется ко мне. Узнает ли он меня? Скорее всего, нет — слишком уж было темно на Бакс-роу. На всякий случай я вынул из рукава палочку. 

Очкарик повернулся ко мне. Мгновение мы смотрели друг на друга, и мне показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание. А затем я выкрикнул: 

— Expelliarmus! Accio хроноворот! 

Палочка выскочила из его руки и покатилась по тротуару. Зато хроноворот, вещь несравненно более ценную и хрупкую, я успел ухватить за цепочку. Покачнулся, сделал пару шажков в сторону, восстанавливая равновесие, и наступил прямо на палочку. Не знаю, что там от нее осталось, но хруст был громкий. Очкарик среагировал мгновенно. Последним, что я увидел, перед тем как аппарировать, был летящий мне прямо в лицо кулак. Мой нос разминулся с ним буквально на долю секунды. 

 

* * * 

Бывают хроновороты, похожие на песочные часы. Или на маггловские хронометры с циферблатом и кучей разнокалиберных стрелок. Или на четырехгранные прозрачные пирамиды с пересыпающимся внутри золотым песком и торчащими в разные стороны линеечками и шкалами, отчего пирамида становится похожей на стилизованного ежика. 

И объединяет все эти механизмы одно очень мерзкое свойство — неповторимость. Если собрать в одном помещении все существующие в мире хроновороты, то даже среди этого множества вы не найдете двух одинаковых. 

Так что же должен сделать нормальный человек, во второй раз в жизни взявший в руки хроноворот? Правильно, разобраться, как эта штука работает и что означают циферки на шкалах. 

А что делает в такой ситуации типичный представитель древнейшего и благороднейшего рода Блэков? Нажимает на первую попавшуюся загогулину. 

Вот я и нажал. 

И если добропорядочные жители Лондона второй половины XX века не успели удивиться появлению прямо посреди тротуара молодого джентльмена в костюме викторианской эпохи, то только лишь потому, что оный джентльмен очень быстро аппарировал на берег реки Эруэлл близ Манчестера, где по причине полного безлюдья мой викторианский костюм никого не мог удивить.


	4. Chapter 4

Какой сейчас год на дворе, я конечно не знал. Но по единственному беглому взгляду на «современный» Лондон было ясно, что далеко не семьдесят девятый. 

Поэтому идти домой мне совершенно не хотелось — я-то знал, что вместо радостного «Ой, сыночек вернулся!» мама встретит меня гневным: «Где тебя носило столько лет, зараза ты эдакая!» 

К тому же после трехлетнего шатания по чужому времени я ужасно соскучился по Северусу. Вы спросите меня, как я умудрился соскучиться по человеку, которого даже не помнил, и будете, конечно, правы. Но это факт! Северус был тем самым человеком, которого я отчаянно пытался вспомнить, которого надеялся найти — не маму, не отца, не брата, а именно его. 

Ну и естественно, вернувшись в «настоящее», которое для меня было, скорее, «будущим», я ринулся прямиком к Снейпу. Мне необходимо было его увидеть. 

Первое неприятное предчувствие появилось у меня на подходе к Прядильному тупику. Некогда оживленный район просто вымер. Фабричная труба вдали не дымилась. Многие дома стояли с заколоченными окнами. С замирающим сердцем я направился к самому дальнему дому. Неужели и он тоже окажется заброшенным, нежилым? 

Трудно сказать. Дом, похоже, давно не ремонтировался, но стекла были целы, а плотные шторы не позволяли заглянуть в окна. Я потоптался на пороге, зачем-то погладил дверную ручку, протянул руку к звонку, снова опустил в нерешительности, вытер ноги о коврик, снова взялся за ручку… И дверь вдруг мягко отворилась сама. 

Сначала я просто застыл столбом, не веря своим глазам, а потом собрался с духом и шагнул внутрь. 

С тех пор, как я был здесь в прошлый раз, коллекция книг по магическим наукам и искусствам, которую мать Снейпа собирала на последние деньги, стала гораздо больше — теперь стеллажи со старинными фолиантами стояли у каждой стены и даже на двери висела книжная полка. Казалось, что книги переговариваются между собой — они шевелились, шуршали страницами, и иногда среди этих шорохов можно было различить обрывки фраз. На всех горизонтальных поверхностях были расставлены какие-то предметы и алхимические принадлежности — некоторые из них были мне знакомы, но о назначении других я мог только догадываться. Казалось, весь воздух в доме буквально пропитан магией — еще чуть-чуть и искриться начнет. 

Не могу сказать, что мне это не понравилось — когда-то, оказавшись здесь впервые, я был потрясен убожеством этого жилья. Но сейчас теснота, неухоженность и скудость обстановки казались мне сущими пустяками, от которых так легко избавиться взмахом палочки. Все в этом доме говорило о том, что здесь живет волшебник, и это было важнее всего. Я чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой. 

Я обошел гостиную по кругу, разглядывая содержимое полок и проводя руками по старинным переплетам. Да, я знал, что дом защищен множеством заклинаний и что у некоторых книг есть зубки, но почему-то казалось, что они не причинят мне вреда. И, наверное, я был прав — от моих прикосновений книги мурлыкали и выгибали корешки, словно ласковые кошки. Я вдруг понял, что улыбаюсь до ушей. 

На низеньком столике у камина стояли аптекарские весы с набором гирек. Я взял в руки одну из них — она оказалась поразительно приятной и гладкой на ощупь, почему-то теплой и очень тяжелой для такого маленького размера. Интересно, что это за металл? Я подбросил ее в воздух, поймал левой рукой, затем взял еще парочку и начал жонглировать. Гирьки были разного веса, но, как ни странно, это мне не мешало — они двигались по идеальной траектории, красиво кувыркаясь в воздухе, и сами ложились в ладонь. Я опять улыбнулся — дом явно благоволил ко мне. 

Ожидание затянулось. Меня клонило в сон, и это не удивительно — последние две ночи я почти не спал. Родителей Снейпа в доме не оказалось, так что спросить о нем было некого, но магическая аура дома свидетельствовала о том, что он здесь живет, по крайней мере, в последнее время, а не просто бывает набегами. Или мне слишком сильно хотелось в это поверить? 

Я опустился в кресло, прислонил голову к потертой спинке и сам не заметил как задремал. 

 

* * * 

Проснулся я от резкого звука — наверное, хлопнула дверь. На пороге стоял Северус и смотрел на меня со смесью ужаса и безграничного удивления. Похоже, на моем лице отразились такие же чувства — я ожидал увидеть молодого парня, а увидел мужчину средних лет. Если не сказать хуже. С первого взгляда мне вообще показалось, что это не Северус, а его отец. Великий Мерлин, морщины! Пара вертикальных бороздок между бровями, набрякшие веки, скорбные складки у губ. Пергаментная бледность кожи — ни кровинки в лице, запавшие глаза, худоба (впрочем, он всю жизнь был «шкелетиной», хотя на аппетит вроде не жаловался). А когда он вдруг вскинул руку и прижал ее к груди — там, где сердце, я увидел, что его тощая кисть, с сухой раздраженной кожей и пятнами старых ожогов, словно сеткой оплетена выступающими, бугрящимися венами. 

Он побледнел еще сильнее, закатил глаза и начал медленно сползать вниз по дверному косяку. 

— Северус, — крикнул я, бросаясь к нему. — Северус! 

И увидел направленную мне прямо в лоб волшебную палочку. 

— Stupefy! 

 

* * * 

Очнувшись, я обнаружил, что лежу, весь опутанный магическими веревками, на диване в гостиной, а Снейп сидит рядом с совершенно каменным лицом и вертит в руках мою волшебную палочку. 

— Знаешь, кто я? — как-то слишком уж равнодушно поинтересовался он. 

Похоже, пока я был без сознания, этот чокнутый параноик влил в меня Веритасерум, потому что вместо того, чтобы послать его по известному всем адресу, я с готовностью ответил: 

— Северус Снейп. 

— Как твое имя? — продолжил «допрос» Северус. 

— Регул Арктур Блэк, — честно и даже несколько торопливо ответил я. 

— Сколько тебе лет? 

Я лихорадочно принялся подсчитывать. В викторианскую эпоху я попал восемнадцатилетним, да еще там три года прожил… 

— Двадцать один! 

Снейп заинтересованно взглянул на меня. Я нахально уставился прямо в бесстыжие черные зенки (спасибо Полли Николз за пополнение моего словарного запаса). Пусть только попробует легилименцию применить! Я ему таких воспоминаний покажу! 

— Дата твоего рождения? 

— Четвертое марта тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят первого года. 

— Так сколько лет должно быть Регулу Блэку? 

— Смотря какой сейчас год. 

Я удостоился еще одного заинтересованного взгляда. Похоже, «злоумышленник, прокравшийся в дом под личиной бывшего любовника» не оправдывал снейповы ожидания. 

— Кто тебя прислал? 

— Никто. Сам пришел. 

— Как ты попал в дом? 

— Через дверь. 

— Как ты открыл дверь? 

— Она сама открылась. 

— Что?! 

Я прикусил себе щеку изнутри, чтобы не заржать. Ну да, я был безумно зол на Северуса хотя бы за мои разрушенные иллюзии — совсем не на такую встречу я рассчитывал. И в то же время он был так забавен, когда с него сползал налет невозмутимости, что меня просто распирало от смеха. 

— Дом не мог тебя пропустить, — продолжил Снейп, справившись с удивлением. — В нем действует заклятие Стража. Он не пропускает чужих. 

— Значит, он принял меня за своего, — обиженно возразил я. 

Северус встал, отошел к ближайшему столику (тому самому, где стояли весы) и, судя по звуку, что-то куда-то налил. Вернулся к дивану он со стаканом в руке. 

— Пей! 

Жидкость в стакане выглядела омерзительно, а пахла (когда Снейп поднес ее к моему лицу, я невольно поморщился) и того хуже. Но я был не настолько уж никчемным зельеваром, чтобы не распознать в этой гадости антидот к оборотному зелью. 

Я выпил. 

Снейп уставился на меня в напряженном ожидании. Время шло. Ничего не происходило. Разве что лицо Снейпа вытягивалось все сильнее с каждой истекшей секундой. 

Убедившись, что менять внешность я не собираюсь, он таки решил прибегнуть к легилименции. 

Сопротивляться я даже не думал. Зачем? Он хочет моих воспоминаний, так я их ему дам. Таких, что мало не покажется. 

И поэтому, едва почувствовав щекочущее прикосновение беспалочковой легилименции, я выбросил на поверхность сознания яркое воспоминание о том, как мы трахались в туалете концертного зала Хаммерсмит Одеон летом семьдесят восьмого. Я удобно устроился на унитазе, спустив штаны, а Северус, совсем без штанов, сидя у меня на коленях (и на моем члене, естественно), стонал, скакал и извивался, точно уж на сковородке. 

Он пулей вылетел из моего разума и залился краской, словно смущенная третьекурсница. Даже кончик его уха, выглядывающий из массы спутанных волос, приобрел нежно-малиновый оттенок. Значит, стыдно молодость вспоминать? Ну-ну. 

— Еще посмотреть хочешь? — ехидно предложил я. — У меня таких воспоминаний много. 

Снейп зыркнул на меня так, что чуть не испепелил на месте. А потом резко склонился ко мне и прошипел прямо в лицо: 

— Если ты Регул Блэк, то чем ты объяснишь то, что проклятье не действует? 

И, в качестве доказательства, провел ладонью по моей щеке. 

Я открыл рот. Потом снова его закрыл. Слов не было. Чем объяснить? Тем, что он разлюбил меня за все эти… сколько там у него лет прошло? 

И тут меня припекло. Метка на левой руке вспыхнула огнем — а ведь она ни разу не напоминала о себе в благословенную викторианскую эпоху. Мне сразу же захотелось вернуться обратно в прошлое. 

Похоже, дернулся я так красноречиво, что Снейп сразу понял, в чем дело. Он взмахом палочки высвободил из пут мою левую руку и завернул рукав. Метка была угольно-черной. 

— Как кстати! — поцокал языком Северус. — Как раз у Лорда и выясним, кто ты такой и что тебе здесь нужно. 

Я молча помотал головой. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Твою палочку и хроноворот я оставляю у себя. Аппарировать отсюда можно только по вызову Лорда. Не хочешь идти — как хочешь, разговор закончим, когда я вернусь. 

И он исчез. А я, как последний дурак, остался лежать привязанным к дивану. 

Впрочем, аппарировать магические путы не мешали, и к месту назначения я бы прибыл свободным. Но что я забыл у Лорда? Тем более, что при одном только его упоминании у меня от ужаса терялся дар речи. 

Но уже очень скоро я понял, что долго не выдержу. Мне почему-то пришла в голову мысль, что Северус не вернется. Откуда она взялась, не знаю, но сначала я просто занервничал, а потом и вовсе запаниковал. Одна моя рука была свободна, но даже это не помогло бы мне вырваться из магических веревок. После нескольких минут бесплодных трепыханий, я зажмурился и аппарировал на зов метки — словно в ледяную воду прыгнул.


	5. Chapter 5

Особняк, в котором я оказался, был мне незнаком, и это неудивительно — наверняка за все эти годы Лорд сменил множество резиденций. Удивительным было другое — Лорда там как раз и не оказалось. Перед моими глазами предстала такая картина: Северус лежал на полу, согнувшись калачиком, а над ним с палочкой в руке стоял какой-то лысый альбинос с расплющенным носом. Я подавил желание получше его рассмотреть (никогда живого альбиноса не видел — интересно же!), потому что действовать надо было быстро, пока Лорд не вернулся. 

Я подскочил к альбиносу и со всей дури засветил ему кулаком между глаз, а потом, когда он пошатнулся, еще и пнул ногой — для верности. Пинок получился не очень удачным — в пах я ему не попал, а попал чуть ниже, по бедру, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он потерял равновесие. Падая, он еще от души приложился затылком о каминную полку, так что несколько спокойных минут, пока он не очухается, я себе выгадал. Теперь надо было сматываться, и побыстрее. 

Палочку я у альбиноса из руки вынул — не хватало еще, чтобы он запустил мне в спину проклятием, когда очнется. Снейпа в чувство приводить не стал — не до того было. Сначала порылся в его карманах, отыскал хроноворот и пару палочек. Свою взял, его оставил в кармане и сунул туда же палочку альбиноса и гирьку, которая, как оказалось, все это время была зажата у меня в кулаке, — то-то удар таким мощным получился! 

Аппарировать отсюда было бесполезно: особняк наверняка окружен барьером, преодолеть который можно только одним способом — если аппарируешь на зов метки. Явно не наш случай. 

Оставалось надеяться, что в прошлом антиаппарационного барьера не было. Я надел цепочку от хроноворота на свою руку и на руку Снейпа и дернул рычажок в обратную сторону. Мир завертелся вокруг нас, стены и потолок растворились, и мы рухнули на твердую, как камень землю, поросшую чахлой травой. Мерлин с Морганой! О том, что сто лет назад этого дома могло не существовать в природе, я даже не подумал. Хорошо еще, этаж был первый — считай, повезло. 

К несчастью, местность вокруг была совершенно пустынной, так что спросить, который сейчас век на дворе, было не у кого. Делать нечего — я обнял Снейпа покрепче и вместе с ним аппарировал в дом на Коммерциал-стрит. 

Обстановка в гостиной не изменилась, и все мои вещи были на месте. Значит, с годом и месяцем мы точно не промахнулись, оставалось уточнить дату. 

Я уложил Северуса на диване и выскочил на улицу за газетой. Оказалось, что сейчас четвертое. Четвертое сентября 1888 года. Я где-то потерял два дня, но это сущие пустяки. 

Теперь надо было позаботиться о Снейпе. Проблема заключалась в том, что единственными «медицинскими» чарами, которые я помнил, было заклинание Ennervate. 

Его-то я и применил. Даже дважды, потому что с первого раза не вышло. 

— Где мы? — спросил Снейп. 

— У меня, — машинально ответил я, а потом начал сбивчиво объяснять: — То есть, понимаешь, это дом, который я недавно снял. Он в Лондоне, но не в нашем Лондоне, а в викторианском. Короче, сейчас восемьдесят восьмой год. Тысяча восемьсот. 

— Значит, ты настоящий Регул? — еле ворочая языком, пробормотал он, а потом жалобно добавил: — Черт, как башка болит! 

— Конечно, это я. А ты, дурачок, не верил, — я ободряюще погладил его по руке. Вернее, попытался погладить, но моя попытка была пресечена неожиданно «ожившим» проклятием. Я как будто к раскаленному металлу прикоснулся. 

Я отдернул руку, и Снейп отдернул руку. Я заорал, и он заорал. А потом он неожиданно отчетливо произнес: 

— Вот видишь? Первая любовь не ржавеет. 

И потерял сознание во второй раз. 

 

* * * 

Следующие несколько дней были сущим кошмаром. Единственный положительный момент заключался в том, что хозяйка, миссис Хочкинс, отнеслась к появлению в доме нового квартиранта на редкость благосклонно. Похоже, Снейп подкорректировал ей память. Чего ему это стоило, я даже не представляю — головные боли у него были страшные. Кроме того, он почти не мог есть, его сильно тошнило, и вообще симптомы подозрительно напоминали сотрясение мозга. 

Первые день-два он практически не вставал с постели. Среди флакончиков, которые были рассованы по его карманам, нашлось и обезболивающее, но Снейп почему-то принял его пару раз — не больше. Он уверял меня, что ничего страшного не случилось, боль пройдет через несколько дней, нужно только отлежаться, и я не стал спорить, только таскал ему мокрые салфетки для компрессов и кормил с ложечки куриным бульоном, очень полезным для выздоравливающих, как уверяла заботливая миссис Хочкинс. Ложечку, естественно, приходилось левитировать из-за дебильного проклятия неприкасаемости, и после того, как я заляпал бульоном все простыни, Снейп отнял ее у меня, заявив, что будет есть сам. Лорду повезло, что мы с ним оказались в разных веках, а не то он помер бы от икоты — так часто я поминал его «добрым» словом. 

Как оказалось, этот лысый альбинос-сифилитик и есть наш Лорд. Сказать, что я был в шоке, значит, ничего не сказать: во-первых, я помнил его красавцем-мужчиной, во-вторых, даже в самых сладких мечтах представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь набью ему морду. 

О том, что же произошло в лордовской резиденции, Снейп рассказал мне в кратких, но красочных выражениях. Похоже, о моем возвращении в двадцатый век Лорд узнал через метку. Вызвал он меня, что называется, на всякий случай, так как не ожидал, что у меня хватит смелости прийти к нему. Но главное не в этом. Как только Снейп явился на зов, Лорд спросил у него обо мне. Снейп замешкался с ответом, и тогда Лорд, по меткому выражению Северуса, «вломился к нему в мозги». 

— Он пробил мою защиту, словно тараном, — рассказывал он. — Ни разу на моей памяти он не использовал легилименцию так грубо. Если бы ты задержался хотя бы на пару минут, то нашел бы вместо меня безмозглую тушку. 

Закончил он свое повествование такой тирадой, что у меня завяли уши. Но на его месте я бы тоже в выражениях не стеснялся. 

Настроение у него было — хуже некуда. Если его физическое состояние более-менее восстанавливалось, то с душевным поначалу были полные кранты. Его все раздражало, он ворчал, злился, начинал скандалить из-за пустяков, а я понятия не имел, из-за чего он бесится. В конце концов, его прорвало и он заявил, что должен был вытянуть из Лорда какую-то супер-важную информацию, что ради этого он очень долго втирался к Лорду в доверие и даже убил Дамблдора (я чуть со стула не упал, когда это услышал), а теперь его миссия провалена, и все пропало, и виноват в этом исключительно я один, потому что так не вовремя «воскрес из мертвых». 

— Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я не воскресал? — обиделся я. 

— Нет, — ответил Снейп. — Я, конечно, рад, что ты жив и нашелся, но… 

И это «но» мне было как ножом по сердцу. 

Зато все изменилось, когда я рассказал ему про хоркруксы. Вот тут-то Снейп воспрянул духом, всю его хандру как рукой сняло. По-видимому, хоркруксы и были той «важнейшей информацией», за которой он охотился. Он потребовал, чтобы я рассказал ему все, что знаю и помню — до мельчайших подробностей. Но я заупрямился. Я уже знал, что притащил сюда Снейпа из 1997 года, то есть с тех пор, как я исчез из своего времени, прошло восемнадцать лет. И мне хотелось знать, как изменился мир за эти годы. Пусть сначала Снейп мне все расскажет, и точка! 

И ведь я видел, что рассказывать ему совсем не хочется. И врать он не мог — вранье бы я почувствовал. Но я так сильно настаивал, что он уступил. И рассказал мне о смерти моих родителей, о Пророчестве, о развоплощении Лорда, о заключении Сириуса и Беллы в Азкабан, о Гарри Поттере, о том, как Лорд снова обрел тело, о гибели Сириуса, об убийстве Дамблдора. 

Сначала я не верил. Даже не то чтобы не верил — скорее, не мог осознать, что вот да, так все и было — мама моя мертва, папа мертв, Сириус за Вуалью, а дом, в котором я родился и вырос, принадлежит этому глупому мальчишке Поттеру, который, предположительно, и есть тот самый очкарик, убивший Полли. 

Потом я вспомнил, как, попав в девяносто седьмой год, раздумывал, идти к маме или не идти, и на меня накатило чудовищное чувство вины. Пока я наслаждался жизнью, разъезжая по Европе, мои родные считали меня погибшим. 

И тут у меня возникла идея! Ведь, казалось бы, это так просто — вернуться с помощью хроноворота в семьдесят девятый год и все переиграть. Жаль только, я совершенно не понимал, как эта проклятая железяка настраивается на нужную дату, и обратился к Снейпу за советом. 

Он просто отобрал у меня хроноворот. 

Сначала я подумал, что это какая-то глупая шутка, в которую я не врубаюсь. Потом я начал возмущаться, и тогда Снейп отобрал заодно и мою палочку. 

Я был в ярости! Я умолял, я доказывал, что мне ну совершенно необходимо перекроить прошлое, и как он сам этого не понимает? Я на него орал и называл его предателем, но ему, похоже, все мои гневные вопли были до люмоса. Я бы бросился на него с кулаками, если бы не боялся боли от проклятия. А может быть, оно бы и не подействовало — какая нафиг любовь? Сейчас я Снейпа просто ненавидел. 

И я проорал ему это в лицо. А он дал мне пощечину. 

Проклятие все же сработало. Мы оба взвыли, как баньши, а потом я плюхнулся прямо на пол, где стоял, и разревелся. А он тоже опустился на ковер и сидел рядом со мной, пока я не выплакался, время от времени наколдовывая носовые платки. Жаль только, что обнять он меня не мог. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он невпопад, когда у меня уже не было сил даже всхлипывать, — я, кажется, понял, почему проклятие не действовало на нас в моем доме. 

— Почему? — пробормотал я. 

— Потому что я не верил, что ты — это ты. Я думал, что это какой-то посторонний человек, «надевший» твою внешность. Я не испытывал к тебе никаких теплых чувств, и поэтому проклятие тебя «не узнало». Но как только я убедился, что ты — настоящий Регул, оно снова начало действовать. 

Я промолчал. 

— Я объясню тебе, почему прошлое нельзя изменить, — добавил Снейп, чуть погодя, — когда ты будешь готов меня выслушать. 

— Я готов. 

— Ты, конечно, не можешь этого знать, но к концу девяностых годов большинство хроноворотов были изъяты у законных владельцев и помещены в специальное хранилище в Министерстве Магии. Прежде чем воспользоваться хроноворотом, необходимо было получить специальное разрешение министерства. Столь строгие ограничения понадобились потому, что любая попытка изменить уже случившиеся события может привести к чудовищной катастрофе — вплоть до исчезновения вселенной. 

— Но я прожил в девятнадцатом веке целых три года, и ничего плохого не произошло. 

— Вероятно, если бы ты навел справки перед тем, как отправиться в девятнадцатый век, то узнал бы, что в период с 1885 по 1888 год в труппе Ренца выступал фокусник по имени Регул Блэк и что осенью 1888 года вышеозначенный мистер Блэк снимал дом номер 18 по Коммерциал-стрит… 

— Не Блэк, а Реджинальд Уайт, — поправил я Северуса. 

— Прости, не понял? 

— Я пользовался этим именем, но не важно. Кажется, я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. 

— Я надеюсь, что ты меня понимаешь. Возвращаясь в прошлое, мы участвуем в событиях, которые уже произошли, и поэтому, находясь в прошлом, мы действуем в рамках строгой определенности. Ты не мог вместо труппы Ренца поступить в какую-нибудь другую цирковую труппу, ты не мог вместо дома номер 18 снять дом номер 22. Ты действовал неосознанно, но ты действовал по заранее заданной программе. Сознательная попытка нарушить эту программу может привести к непредсказуемым результатам. 

— Но ведь это возможно, да? — перебил я Северуса. — То есть я могу взять хроноворот, отправиться, допустим, в 1980 год и встретить там тебя? 

Снейп помолчал. 

— Да, — со вздохом ответил он. — Ты можешь это сделать. Беда в том, что в моем прошлом не было встречи с тобой в 1980 году. Если ты это сделаешь, ты создашь тем самым новую ветвь реальности. А эта реальность, в которой существую нынешний я, она исчезнет. И я исчезну вместе с ней. Я понимаю, — продолжил Снейп после небольшой паузы, — что тебе хочется видеть рядом с собой не старого и усталого Северуса Снейпа, а молодого и темпераментного. Но я, пусть даже такой старый и усталый, тоже хочу жить. И поэтому хроноворот тебе не отдам.


	6. Chapter 6

Согласиться-то я со Снейпом согласился, но смириться с его доводами не мог. Склонность к фатализму есть у всех ясновидящих, но когда тебе говорят, что пресловутая свобода выбора — это чистой воды иллюзия и что каждый свой шаг ты делаешь в соответствии с готовым «сценарием», это уже перебор. Впрочем, размышлять на эту тему было некогда, потому что восьмого сентября в газетах появились сообщения о новом убийстве. Энни Чэпмен была выпотрошена точно так же, как и бедная Полли Николз. 

Что делать дальше, я не знал, потому что за воспоминанием о том, как Лорд прятал уменьшенную чашу Хельги Хаффлпаф в теле Энни, в моей памяти была сплошная чернота. 

— Давай проанализируем, — предложил мне Северус. — О каких хоркруксах мы знаем наверняка? 

— Уилкс помогал Лорду прятать какой-то артефакт, — сказал я. — Но что именно, я не знаю. 

— Кольцо Марволо Гонта. Его нашел и нейтрализовал Альбус Дамблдор. 

— Затем медальон. Я украл его из пещеры, но как его уничтожить, не знал. 

— Не уничтожить, — поправил меня Снейп, — а нейтрализовать. 

— Ну да. Потом Лорд вложил его в тело Полли Николз. 

— И Поттер, если он все сделал правильно, наверняка нейтрализовал его там же, на месте. После этого к тебе вернулась память? 

— Да. Частично. Я помню Энни Чэпмен, а дальше — опять провал. 

— Ты предполагал, что после убийства Энни вспомнишь следующую носительницу хоркрукса? 

— Да! Но я ничего больше не вспомнил. 

— Возможно потому, что хоркрукс не был нейтрализован? Ты же говорил, что сломал палочку Поттера. Зарезать Энни и достать чашу он мог и без магии. Но чтобы произнести магическую формулу, принести жертву и тем самым нейтрализовать хоркрукс, необходима палочка. Вероятно, чашу теперь он носит с собой. 

— А можно подробнее? — поинтересовался я. — О формулах и жертвах? 

Снейп усмехнулся: 

— Ну конечно. Только сначала расскажи мне всю историю о пещере и путешествии в прошлое. Желательно поподробней. 

И я начал рассказывать. 

 

* * * 

Когда я проснулся, в доме было темно и тихо — ни скрипа, ни шороха. Но при этом я точно помнил звук, который меня разбудил — назойливый, дребезжащий, словно металлической гребенкой по краю стола провели. Несколько секунд я лежал, глядя в темноту, а потом глаза сами начали закрываться. 

И тут звук раздался снова. Доносился он почему-то из-под кровати. 

Я перевернулся на живот, свесился вниз головой и попробовал подсветить люмосом. Паутина и пыль. Проклятые эльфы совсем обленились — не хватало еще в собственной спальне под кроватью боггарта обнаружить. Или кавота какого-нибудь. 

Вместо боггарта под кроватью обнаружилось зеркальце. Оно светилось и вибрировало так, что чуть ли не подпрыгивало на дубовых половицах. Блин! Что же такого срочного случилось у Эвана? 

Зеркалец этих было четыре: у меня, Эвана, Уилкса, а четвертое я хотел отдать Северусу, да только он не взял. Он вообще общаться со мной не хотел, вобла сушеная. Так что четвертое тоже досталось Уилксу, а куда он их подевал, мы теперь уже вряд ли узнаем. 

Я ухватил зеркальце, оттолкнулся руками от пола и одним рывком снова плюхнулся на постель. Зря я это сделал, ох, зря! От резкого движения по лбу и темени разлилась тупая, тошнотная боль. 

— Регул! Регул! — донесся из зеркальца панический шепот Эвана. Я поднес зеркальце к лицу. Глаза у меня были закрыты — веки словно свинцом налились. 

— Рег, он убьет меня! 

Блин, да что у него там, белая горячка? 

— Кто? — сонным голосом буркнул я. 

— Лорд! Он Уилкса убил, теперь и меня убьет. 

— Идиот. — Сил нет даже на то, чтобы злиться. Ну, оставьте меня в покое! Спать хочу — умираю, а теперь еще придется тащиться на кухню за обезболивающим зельем, потому что голова буквально раскалывается. — Уилкса убили авроры. Все это знают. А я хочу спать. 

Пауза. Я опустил руку с зеркальцем на одеяло. Засыпаю… 

И вдруг Эван заговорил совершенно другим тоном — сердитым, деловым, без прежней истерики в голосе. 

— Слушай ты, придурок недопохмелившийся. 

Сон как рукой сняло. Какое на хрен похмелье? Это все тренировки, проклятые тренировки. Лорду нужен свой карманный прорицатель, и он гоняет меня так, что мозги закипают. 

— Слушай и запоминай, что я тебе скажу, — продолжил Эван. — До последнего слова. 

Да запомню я, запомню… Учился запоминать — и сны, и наркотические глюки. Надо будет — разбуди меня среди ночи через полгода, и я весь разговор наизусть повторю. 

— Уилкса убили не авроры, а сам Лорд. Уилкс помогал Лорду прятать артефакт. 

— Какой на фиг артефакт? — недоверчиво поинтересовался я. 

— Что прятал Уилкс, я не знаю. Мы прятали медальон. В медальоне кусок души. 

— Чего?! 

— Чевокать дальше будешь. Ты слушай и не перебивай. Лорд разделил свою душу на части и прячет их так, чтобы не добраться. Запоминай: Корнуолл. Берег моря. Расселина между двумя скалами. Надо плыть; непременно во время отлива, иначе она будет полностью залита водой. Дальше — грот, проход в пещеру открывается кровью. В пещере остров, плыть надо на лодке, но ни в коем случае не прикасаться к воде. В лодке помещается только один волшебник. На острове чаша, в ней… 

Тишина. Зеркальце перестало светиться. Я снова зажег люмос, но увидел в зеркале лишь свою собственную перекошенную от боли физиономию. А потом проклятая стекляшка выскользнула из моих дрожащих пальцев и покатилась по полу. Пришлось вставать, тащиться к ней, но когда я наклонился, чтобы поднять его, голову сжало раскаленным обручем, к горлу подкатил комок, и меня вывернуло прямо на пол. 

Я с трудом выпрямился, доковылял до постели, бросил, не глядя, Evanesco, рухнул на кровать и отрубился. Даже обезболивающее не понадобилось. 

 

* * * 

Зеркальце на следующее утро я так и не нашел. То ли уничтожил вместе с блевотиной, то ли потерял еще несколько дней назад, а весь вчерашний разговор мне попросту приснился. 

Помнить-то я его хорошо помнил, только уж слишком нереальным он мне казался. 

Осложняло ситуацию то, что Эван действительно пропал. А обратиться с вопросами к Лорду я, понятное дело, не мог. И только когда Лорд объявил всем нам о «героической гибели Эвана Розье от рук авроров», я понял, каким был ослом. 

Ведь я был последним, с кем он разговаривал, и я даже ему не поверил… 

Все последующие дни я старательно прятал от Лорда глаза. Меня бросало в дрожь от одной мысли, что Лорд узнает о нашем с Эваном разговоре. 

Страх делает с людьми страшные вещи. Неудачный каламбур, но лучше я сказать не могу. Иногда я начинал Эвана ненавидеть. За то, что он обратился именно ко мне. 

Кончилось тем, что я пошел в книжный магазин "Уотерстоунз" на Пикадилли и купил там карту Корнуолла. 

 

* * * 

Я нашел это место. После ночных бдений над картой с подвешенным на нитке кольцом, после того, как я отшагал с полсотни миль по каменистому берегу с лозой в руках, я его нашел. 

После известия о гибели Эвана Розье прошло три недели. 

 

* * * 

Когда моя рука уже лежала на дверном засове, кто-то дернул меня за штанину. Я оглянулся. Рядом стояла Элли, старая-престарая домовиха, которая нянчилась со мной, когда я был совсем маленьким. 

— Мастер Регул? — сказала она, глядя на меня снизу вверх огромными выцветшими глазами. — Мастер Регул поговорить со старой Элли. Старая Элли не даст мастер Регул умереть. 

— Элли, — испугался я, — ты о чем? — Волшебство домовиков не похоже на наше. Что она смогла узнать и как? 

Я сел на корточки, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо, не наклоняясь. 

— Мастер Регул уйдет из нашего мира, — дрожащим голосом сказала Элли. — И Элли поможет ему уйти. Мастер Регул брать времяворот. Если не времяворот, мастер Регул умрет. 

Времяво…? Ага! Хроноворот. 

Странный механизм лег мне в ладонь. Несколько разнокалиберных шкал были покрыты непонятными письменами. Да я же все равно не знаю, как его настраивать! 

— Поворачивать этот ключ, — пояснила Элли. — Времяворот унесет в то, что было раньше. Раньше барьера не было. 

Я ничего не понял, но на всякий случай поблагодарил. А когда встал и повернулся, чтобы идти, Элли вновь подергала меня за штанину. 

— Может, мастер Регул взять Элли с собой? — печально опустив уши, забормотала она. — Миссис Блэк не любить старую Элли, миссис Блэк говорить, Элли дряхлая, от Элли нет пользы. Старую Элли убить и повесить голову в прихожей. Мистер Блэк не мешать миссис Блэк, а мастер Сириус и мастер Регул нет в доме. 

Я понял. Она боялась, что мама убьет ее и что после моего ухода за нее некому будет заступиться. Но я же собирался вернуться. А вдруг не вернусь? 

— Хорошо, — вздохнул я. — Идем. 

Она обхватила мою ладонь сухими, морщинистыми пальчиками. Ощущение было — будто я веду за руку ребенка. 

Мы вышли из дома и аппарировали. 

 

* * * 

Спуститься с обрыва оказалось не так уж сложно, по крайней мере, для меня. Я опасался за Элли, но она неплохо справлялась. Я шел первым, но она отстала ненамного. Было довольно тепло для сентября и совершенно безветренно. Отлив обнажил пучки бурых водорослей, растущие на камнях. От йодистого запаха кружилась голова. 

Мне не хватило терпения спуститься к подножью утеса, и я соскочил в воду с примерно шестифутовой высоты. Окунулся с головой, а когда вынырнул, увидел, что Элли прижимается к скале у самой кромки воды. И когда только успела? Я снова подумал о том, что почти ничего не знаю о магии домовых. 

Плыла она по-собачьи, высоко задрав голову и свернув уши трубочкой — наверное, чтобы не заливала вода. Смешная маленькая обезьянка. У меня вдруг защемило сердце — такую нежность я к ней почувствовал. Когда-то она рассказывала мне на ночь сказки, на своем ломаном языке. Потому что мама обычно «была слишком занята, чтобы тратить время на эту чепуху». 

Узкий проход в скале окончился широким гротом. Здесь можно было выбраться из воды и обсушиться. Я почти не замерз, но Элли била дрожь, и я использовал согревающее заклинание. 

А потом она просто сидела на камушке и что-то тихо мурлыкала себе под нос, пока я искал проход, ведущий в большую пещеру. 

 

* * * 

Пещеру я почти не запомнил. Помню только влажную духоту внутри — неподвижный, застоявшийся воздух, но не сухой, а наполненный сыростью. Капли воды стекали по каменным сводам и с плеском падали в воду или разбивались о камни. И холод… Мерлин, как же там было холодно! Не ночная свежесть, не мороз, от которого краснеют щеки, а тот пугающий холодок, которым тянет из открытого склепа. От него не спасла бы ни теплая одежда, ни чары, потому что он зарождался внутри. Меня трясло все то время, пока мы искали лодку. 

На воду я не смотрел. Нежить — на то и нежить, чтобы вселять в души живых людей иррациональный ужас. Собственной паники я боялся еще сильнее, чем инферналов. Хорошо еще, Элли была рядом. Она казалась такой маленькой и хрупкой, что рядом с ней я невольно начинал себя чувствовать бесстрашным защитником, хотя это полная глупость, конечно. Она была куда сильнее меня, только понял я это не сразу. 

При виде чаши она сразу сказала, что жидкость придется выпить. Я не верил — пытался вычерпать ее, уничтожить, испарить, заморозить. Ничего не вышло. И тогда Элли встала между мной и чашей и деловито распорядилась: 

— Мастер Регул брать кубок и давать Элли. Если Элли не пить, мастер Регул поить силой. 

Я опешил. Мне приходилось видеть, как домашние эльфы о чем-то просят своих хозяев. Но чтобы эльф приказывал?! 

Она храбро встретила мой взгляд и заговорила с таким выражением, словно пыталась что-то объяснить маленькому ребенку: 

— Жидкость надо пить. Если мастер Регул пить, мастер Регул умрет. Элли не хотеть его смерть. Элли не человек, Элли может жить. А если нет, то все равно уже старость. Большая старость. А мастер Регул молодой. Мастер Регул будет большая жизнь. Впереди. Будет счастье. С любимый человек. 

Вот это меня и сломало. Я бухнулся на колени, схватил Элли за плечи и тряхнул ее так, что она испуганно прижала уши. 

— Элли, — спросил я. — То, что ты мне говоришь, это правда, да? Ты видишь будущее? Но ты скажи, ты только скажи, это правда?! 

— Это правда, — уверенно ответила домовиха, глядя мне в глаза, и повторила: — Мастер Регул брать кубок и давать Элли. 

Я встал, взял кубок, зачерпнул зеленую фосфоресцирующую жидкость и поднес к ее губам. 

 

* * * 

— Я чудовище… 

Снейп удивленно выгнул бровь, и мне вдруг показалось, что я вижу в его взгляде холодную иронию. Ну конечно — ему, небось, смешно со стороны наблюдать, как я тут муками совести маюсь. Для него, наверное, домовики — что-то вроде дрессированных собачек. А она… она меня любила. Наверное, даже сильнее, чем мать. 

Я всхлипнул невольно, и он отвел взгляд. 

— Ты знаешь, — начал я, — это просто, конечно, сказать, что я не соображал ничего и себя не контролировал. Но что-то такое со мной и случилось. Когда она сказала, что я проживу долгую жизнь с любимым человеком, на меня как помрачение нашло, и я вдруг понял, что во что бы то ни стало должен выйти из этой пещеры живым. И медальон забрать. Чтобы убить все эти «куски души» и убить Лорда, а потом прийти к тебе и сказать: «Северус Снейп, ты свободен. Проклятия больше нет». — Я умолк ненадолго, а потом добавил: — И поэтому я вливал в нее эту пакость. 

— Ты человек, Регул, — каким-то неузнаваемым, глухим голосом ответил Снейп. — Всего лишь человек. 

 

* * * 

— Элли умерла, когда до дна осталось всего ничего. 

— И остаток жидкости…? 

— Я выпил сам. Когда последний кубок зачерпнул, чуть не расплескал половину, так руки тряслись. Но там же чары были, так что все равно бы не расплескалось. 

— Какая она, эта жидкость? 

— На вкус? Вяжущая горечь. И жжение. Мне казалось, что я всю глотку себе спалил. А по действию? Я не знаю. Я же только один кубок выпил, и то не полностью. Но заглючило меня страшно. Я медальон вынул, взамен какую-то цацку бросил, которую из дома прихватил. Еще и с запиской. И тут смотрю — из воды инферналы встают… У каждого лицо Эвана… И на головах вместо волос змеи… шевелятся… 

Меня снова бросило в дрожь, и я забрался с ногами на диван, обхватил руками колени, сжался в комок. 

Северус протянул мне сложенный плед, я его развернул и укутался, как гусеница в кокон. Стало теплее. 

— Может, остальное расскажешь завтра? 

Яростно мотнув головой, я продолжил: 

— Эти инферналы, они тянули ко мне свои руки, а я не знал, как их отогнать, проклятия их не брали. Аппарировать у меня не вышло — там был барьер. Я швырял в них заклинания и что-то кричал, какую-то чушь, типа: «Вы ничего мне не сделаете! Я Блэк! Я всех вас имел!» 

Я истерически хихикнул. Лицо Снейпа осталось неподвижным. 

— А потом я вспомнил про хроноворот. Цепочки у него не было, я просто вынул его из кармана и повернул ключ. 

— И? 

— И упал в воду. Ну что ты так смотришь? Да, упал. То ли островок был искусственным, то ли в девятнадцатом веке уровень воды был выше. Впрочем, нет, тогда бы я просто под водой оказался. Хроноворот у меня сразу из руки выскользнул и камнем на дно. Как я палочку не утопил, сам не знаю. Сжал ее покрепче и аппарировал в Лондон. 

— В викторианский Лондон? 

— Да. В 1885 год. Ну, я тогда не знал, какой это год был. Понял, что время не мое, и все. Рядом забегаловка какая-то оказалась, я хотел войти, но свалился прямо у стены и отключился. Там меня Полли и подобрала. 

— Она тебя за пьяного приняла? 

— Да. То ли за пьяного, то ли за курильщика опиума. Привела домой, промыла желудок. Я еще бредил, что-то ей рассказывал, а что, уже не помню. Потом пришел Лорд. 

Снейп поднял голову и взглянул на меня в упор. 

— Как он смог отыскать тебя в прошлом, не зная, в какой год ты отправился? Это же практически невозможно. 

— Он сказал, что та жидкость, которую я выпил, действует как «маяк». Благодаря ей он чувствовал, где и в каком времени я нахожусь. Лорд наложил на меня империо, спрятал медальон в животе у Полли, а потом ушел и забрал меня с собой. Второй хоркрукс он спрятал в теле Энни Чэпмен. Это была чаша Хаффлпаф. Уменьшенная, конечно. 

— Зачем ты был ему нужен? 

— Он использовал меня как донора жизненной энергии для Энни во время «операции». Возможно, не для нее одной, но… остальных я не помню. Дальше опять провал в памяти, вплоть до момента, когда Полли нашла меня во второй раз. 

Снейп снова опустил глаза, нахмурился, как будто что-то обдумывая. А потом, прищурившись, спросил: 

— Как ты думаешь, Регул, почему Лорд оставил тебя в живых? 

И ответа у меня не было.


	7. Chapter 7

— Значит, этот фокус с преодолением антиаппарационного барьера при помощи хроноворота придумал не ты? — заметил Северус за завтраком. 

— Угу, — промычал я, а потом прожевал рис (мы ели кеджери с копченой пикшей) и добавил: — Странно, что никто раньше об этом не догадался. Ведь это так просто! 

— Да, но ведь хроноворот — вещь очень редкая, особенно сейчас. 

— Сейчас — это когда? 

— Сейчас — это после весны 1996 года, — с ухмылкой ответил Снейп. 

Я заржал. Ну, разве не смешно — нам ведь этого «сейчас» девяносто восемь лет дожидаться! 

— А что случилось весной 1996 года? 

— Случилось сражение в Министерстве магии, я рассказывал тебе о нем. Но речь сейчас не об этом. Во время драки по несчастливой случайности были перебиты все хранящиеся в Министерстве хроновороты. 

У меня чуть рис изо рта не посыпался. Хорошо, я вовремя опомнился и рот закрыл. 

— Так что теперь хроновороты ценятся не на вес золота и даже не на вес драконьей крови, а гораздо дороже. То, что ты смог достать один из них, свидетельствует о твоем невероятном везении. Но отсюда следует, что Поттер, если это, конечно, он, застрял в чужом времени без палочки и без хроноворота, и вряд ли друзьям и соратникам удастся ему помочь, потому что найти еще один хроноворот, способный переправить человека в девятнадцатый век, практически невозможно. 

Я снова навалился на кеджери. Проблемы Поттера меня слабо волновали. 

— Ты что-нибудь слышал о Джеке-Потрошителе? 

Я застыл, не донеся вилку до рта. 

— Ты что, решил испортить мне аппетит? 

— Тебе испортишь! — снова усмехнулся Снейп. — Но раз ты такой чувствительный, то поговорим позже. 

— Нет уж, давай сейчас, — возразил я. — Мне интересно. 

— Так ты что-нибудь слышал или нет? 

— Я знаю, что это маньяк, который убивал женщин. 

— И все? 

— Ага. 

— Тогда слушай. Летом-осенью 1888 года в Уайтчепеле была совершена серия зверских убийств. Жертвами были исключительно женщины легкого поведения. Несколько жертв были выпотрошены, и более того: некоторые их внутренние органы были извлечены из тел. Было высказано предположение, что преступник забирал их с собой. 

— Для ритуалов, что ли? — уточнил я. 

— Именно к такому выводу и пришел тогдашний министр магии. По его особому распоряжению в расследовании убийств кроме маггловских полицейских участвовали и волшебники. Как было выяснено впоследствии, только пять убийств были совершены с помощью одного и того же орудия и объединены одним «почерком». Именно эти пять женщин и являются жертвами Потрошителя. И это число совпадает с количеством оставшихся хоркруксов. 

— Не понял, — удивился я. — А сколько их вообще, этих хоркруксов? 

— Я полагаю, что семь. Два из них нейтрализованы в двадцатом веке: это кольцо Марволо Гонта и дневник Риддла. Третий, медальон, ты унес с собой в девятнадцатый век. Остаются четыре. Вместе с медальоном — как раз пять. 

Мы покончили с завтраком и перебрались на диван в гостиной: Северус сел у левого подлокотника, я у правого. Мне очень хотелось забраться на диван с ногами, но я не стал — побоялся, что в рассеянности вытяну ноги и положу их Севу на колени. 

Долбаное проклятие! Из-за него мы жили, будто два жука в стеклянных банках — каждый в своей, и эти прозрачные стенки не давали нам приблизиться друг к другу. 

При этом я периодически о проклятии забывал, но Северус всегда был настороже, и стоило мне нечаянно шагнуть к нему или протянуть руку, как он тут же уклонялся, уходил от прикосновения. Казалось, будто он делает это даже не по привычке, а инстинктивно. 

— Главная загадка Потрошителя заключается в том, что его личность так и не была установлена. Ни маггловские следователи, ни сотрудники министерства ничего не добились. Убийства прекратились так же неожиданно, как начались, и Потрошитель исчез в никуда. Исследователи-маги даже высказывали предположение, что убийца прибыл или из другого мира, или из другого времени, а потом вернулся «домой». 

Я уже устал удивляться. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Поттер — это и есть Потрошитель? А Полли и Энни Чэпмен — его две первые жертвы? 

— Да. 

— А помнишь, ты говорил мне о том, что человек, вернувшийся в прошлое, должен действовать по строго заданной программе? — спросил я у Снейпа. — Значит, Поттер, прибывший из будущего, вынужден убивать, чтобы не уничтожить мир? 

— Похоже на то. Не знаю только, сознательно ли он действует. И очень плохо, что ему вообще приходится убивать. 

— Почему? 

— Согласно пророчеству, ему предстоит сразиться с Темным Лордом. Ты помнишь, что вход в пещеру открывался кровью? 

— Да, конечно. 

— Теряя кровь, волшебник ослабляет свое тело. А убивая — разрушает душу. Каждый раз, когда человек совершает убийство, его душа рвется на части. Из этих частей и создаются хоркруксы. После первого убийства у человека остается только половина души. После второго — четверть. У Поттера было бы гораздо больше шансов, если бы он выступил против Лорда, сохранив свою душу в целости. 

— То есть ты беспокоишься о его душе из чисто утилитарных соображений? — хохотнул я и осекся, наткнувшись на неподвижный взгляд Снейпа. Мерлин, а ведь он и сам убивал. 

— Я ненавидел мальчишку с тех времен, когда он еще не родился, — ответил он. — Но разрушения души я не пожелаю и врагу. 

Я заткнулся. 

 

* * * 

Сидеть без дела Северусу быстро наскучило, и он принялся развивать бурную деятельность. Для начала он велел мне показать все те железяки, которые были рассованы у меня по карманам, когда я шел в пещеру, и которые я бережно сохранил. 

Среди моей «коллекции» обнаружились: один вредноскоп (похоже, сломанный), глушитель заклинаний, поглотитель звуков (экспериментальная модель) и еще один занятный механизм, которому Уилкс не успел придумать название. 

— Что это? — поинтересовался Снейп. 

— Очередное гениальное изобретение Уилкса. 

— А конкретнее? 

— А конкретнее, это нечто вроде маггловского компаса. Только показывает он не на север, а в направлении ближайшего обладателя метки. 

— Ух ты! — изумился Северус. — Давай проверим! 

Я растаял. Нет, серьезно — я ожидал, что максимум что он сделает, это со скептическим видом пожмет плечами. Но когда он так реагировал — так естественно и искренне, мне казалось, что он вдруг сбрасывал двадцать лет, и мы возвращались в те времена, когда ему было восемнадцать, а мне на год меньше. Жалко, что это случалось так редко. 

Я прошелся из одного угла гостиной в другой, а Северус внимательно следил за стрелкой прибора. А потом перебросил прибор мне. Так и есть — когда Северус перемещался по комнате, стрелка поворачивалась вслед за ним. 

— Отлично! — заключил он. — Пригодится. А теперь займемся антиаппарационным барьером. 

— Зачем? 

— Затем, чтобы к нам не нагрянули нежданные гости. 

Мне ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Впрочем, толку от меня тут было никакого, потому что я в упор не помнил, как этот барьер ставится. Снейп все сделал сам, причем сделал с размахом, и в результате зона, закрытая для аппарации, охватила чуть ли не весь квартал. 

— Ты боишься, что сюда нагрянет Лорд? 

— Скорее, кого-то пришлет, — ответил Северус. — Сам рисковать не будет. Если, конечно, узнает о том, что Поттер отправился за хоркруксами в прошлое. Может и не узнать, но в любом случае подстраховаться не помешает. 

— А он чувствует, когда его хоркруксы уничтожают? — спросил я. — Ведь ты представь, он спрятал их в прошлом, и тут же, в прошлом они были нейтрализованы. Значит, в двадцатом веке этих хоркруксов у Лорда просто нет. И он этого не почувствовал, когда вернулся в свое время? 

— Значит, не почувствовал. Был уверен, что хоркруксы благополучно лежат где-то в земле среди сгнивших костей. Кстати, вот живой пример того, как важно знать историю. Если бы Лорд вовремя вспомнил о Джеке-Потрошителе, он бы ни за что не стал прятать хоркруксы в телах проституток. 

— М-да… — От этих разговоров мне было сильно не по себе, и поэтому я попытался сменить тему. — А что нам-то теперь делать? 

— Хм. — Снейп резко помрачнел. — Вариант номер один. Остаться в викторианской эпохе. Жаль, что в более глубокое прошлое нам уйти не удастся — хроновороты были изобретены в семидесятых годах девятнадцатого века, и они не позволяют отправляться в более раннее время. 

— Ну, викторианская эпоха не так уж плоха, — заметил я. А потом мы переглянулись и хором воскликнули: 

— Но проклятие!... 

— Да, проклятие, — вздохнул Северус. — Мне оно изрядно попортило жизнь. И поэтому для меня предпочтительнее альтернативный вариант: вернуться в свое время и дождаться, пока Поттер прикончит Лорда. Вот только ничего хорошего нам в результате не светит. 

— Почему? — удивился я. — Ведь смерть Лорда избавит тебя от проклятия. 

— Боюсь, после поцелуя дементора мне уже будет все равно. 

— Какой еще поцелуй?! — возмутился я. — Ведь ты работал на Дамблдора. 

— После того, как я убил его на глазах у Поттера, в это никто не поверит. 

— А переубедить Поттера? 

— Как?! Сказать ему, что это была галлюцинация? Что ему изменили память? Как мы его переубедим?! 

— А ты подумай, — с жаром заговорил я. — Вот ты сам сказал, что он застрял тут, в чужом времени, без палочки и хроноворота, и помочь ему никто не сможет. А ведь на нем еще три женщины, которых нужно найти и вытащить из них хоркруксы, причем в определенное время и в определенном месте… Бедный парень! Как он с этим справится? 

— И ты предлагаешь ему помочь? — ехидно поинтересовался Северус. 

— Да! И убедить его, что мы на его стороне. 

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, — лучше я проведу остаток жизни в бегах. 

— Ну и зря! Упустишь такой шанс оправдаться перед законом. 

— Регул, пойми, меня не оправдают… 

— Но если этому Поттеру удастся победить Лорда, его будут почитать как спасителя волшебного мира. Неужели он не сможет тебя отмазать? 

— Регул, это совершенно бессмысленный спор. Поттер никогда мне не поверит и никогда не выступит в мою защиту. 

— Слушай сюда, — заявил я, теряя терпение. — Ты представляешь, что это такое — оказаться в чужом времени, в мире, где все незнакомо и непривычно, где у тебя нет ни одного близкого человека? Ты этого не представляешь, а я представляю очень хорошо. Сейчас этот твой Поттер одинок, растерян, испуган и без палочки чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным. Если мы его сейчас подберем и предложим помощь, он будет благодарен нам по гроб жизни. 

— Этот паршивец не знает, что такое благодарность. 

— Сев, ты осел. 

Его глаза вспыхнули, и я торопливо продолжил, не дожидаясь, пока он мне в лоб вредноскопом запустит: 

— Ты же сам сказал — палочки у него нет, значит, нейтрализовать хоркруксы он не сумеет. Его хроноворот у нас. Ну и как, по-твоему, ему Лорда приканчивать? Он же даже в двадцатый век не сможет вернуться. 

— Неужели ты думаешь… — начал он, и тут с улицы донеслись чьи-то громкие крики и ругань. 

Мы метнулись к окну и увидели бегущего по тротуару очкастого парня в коричневой куртке и клетчатых штанах. За ним неслись человек пятнадцать местных люмпенов. Парень проскочил в проулок между домами и пропал из виду, преследователи рванули за ним. 

Мы с Севом переглянулись. 

— Идиот, — выдохнул Северус. — Лучше бы бежал к перекрестку, оттуда уже можно аппарировать. 

— Так откуда ему это знать?! — возмутился я. А потом мы переглянулись еще раз и дружно кинулись к двери.


	8. Chapter 8

Появились мы как раз вовремя: прибежали бы чуть позже, и Поттер мог бы, не дай Мерлин, концы отдать, а нафига он нам, дохлый, нужен? Прибежали бы чуть раньше — он бы отделался легким испугом, и это, по словам Снейпа, было бы «непростительной оплошностью с нашей стороны». 

Так что когда мы подошли, Поттер валялся на земле, а штук пятнадцать магглов, пыхтя, ругаясь и оттесняя друг друга, пинали его ногами. 

— Вытаскивай Поттера, — крикнул мне Снейп, — а с этими я разберусь. 

Поттера я вытащил самым банальным способом — мобиликорпусом. Когда он воспарил над землей, магглы аж рты пораскрывали, кто-то даже перекрестился. Правда, благолепия не получилось, потому что Поттер был в сознании и громко ругался. Но на меня его ругательства особого впечатления не произвели — заметен был недостаток опыта и лексикона. 

Поттера я сгрузил на землю ярдах в двадцати от свалки, но вместо того, чтобы тащить его в дом, остался посмотреть, как Северус станет «разбираться» с местными. 

Это было шикарно. Он прошел сквозь толпу, как нож сквозь масло, а потом вскинул руки, призывая магглов к тишине, и заговорил. Мерлин, как же он говорил! Его голос то повышался почти до крика, то понижался до бархатистого шепота, он обволакивал, он ласкал, он звучал, словно песня. Смысл слов был не важен, все, что мне хотелось — раствориться в этом звучании. Словно зачарованный, я шагнул вперед, но тут Поттер, сидящий на земле, ухватил меня за руку. Я отвернулся, и наваждение схлынуло. Теперь я видел Северуса — обычного человека, немолодого, некрасивого, непрезентабельного, который что-то горячо объяснял толпе бедняков. Постепенно магглы начали расходиться. Они шли мимо нас с Поттером, не замечая ни меня, ни его, и их глаза были широко раскрыты от удивления, безвольные рты распахнуты, казалось, эти люди погружены в какой-то собственный мир, или находятся в трансе. 

— Это у них быстро пройдет, — пояснил Снейп. Я и не заметил, когда он успел оказаться рядом с нами. — Кстати, поздравляю вас, мистер Поттер, — неестественно серьезным тоном продолжил он. — Я в очередной раз спас вам жизнь. 

Поттер взглянул на него снизу вверх с такой лютой ненавистью, что я не понял, то ли испугаться, то ли заржать. Ясно было одно — впереди нас ждали «веселые» дни. 

 

* * * 

До дома мне Поттера пришлось тащить на себе, потому что от мобиликорпуса он гордо отказался. А Снейп так просто развернулся и пошел себе впереди, как будто ему до нас дела нет. Я уж испугался, что и лечить нашего недобитого «Потрошителя» тоже мне придется, но, слава Мерлину, обошлось. За его лечение взялся Северус, и выглядело это чертовски забавно. 

— Раздевайтесь, — приказал он. 

Поттер почему-то покраснел так, что даже через синяки было видно, и посмотрел сначала на меня, потом снова на Снейпа. Похоже, он был испуган. 

— Ты только взгляни на него, Регул, — проворчал Снейп. — Мальчик боится, что мы будем его пытать и насиловать… 

— Не боюсь! — со злостью выкрикнул Поттер. — Я знаю, что вы не работаете на Вольдеморта. 

— Правда? — Северус выгнул бровь. — И откуда же у вас такая информация? 

— Из воспоминаний Дамблдора. Он их много оставил. Целый мини-бар. 

Я засмеялся. И даже у Снейпа слегка дернулся уголок рта. 

— Смею полагать, эта новость уже известна всему магическому сообществу? 

— Нет, — твердо ответил Поттер. — Об этом знаю только я и профессор Макгонагалл. 

— Да какая тебе разница, кто знает, а кто нет? — вмешался я. — Главное, что Лорд в курсе. 

— Есть разница, — возразил Северус. — Лорду известно только то, что я вернулся в прошлое вместе с тобой, но до этого у него не было причин сомневаться в моей лояльности. 

Поттер аж рот открыл, так внимательно слушал. 

Снейп бросил на него быстрый взгляд и обратился ко мне: 

— Помоги ему раздеться. Видишь, у него плечо выбито? 

Пришлось помогать. Левая рука у парня и в самом деле висела плетью. Я это заметил, еще когда к дому его вел. И синяки были такие, что страшно смотреть. 

Поттер послушно улегся на диван, и Снейп начал водить над ним палочкой, исследуя нанесенные повреждения. Кстати, я бы и без палочки обошелся. 

— Руку вправим, — подытожил Снейп, — это подвывих, суставная сумка не повреждена, связки целы. На шестом и седьмом ребре справа трещины. Как лечить, помнишь? — этот вопрос относился ко мне. Как оказалось, из-за своей амнезии я позабыл половину школьной программы, и почему-то знания возвращаться ко мне не хотели. 

Я покачал головой, и Снейп с видимой неохотой начал объяснять: 

— Gelidus — заклинание заморозки. Используется и по прямому назначению — для превращения воды в лед, и в медицинских целях, как аналог маггловского местного наркоза. Теперь можно вправить плечо. Сядьте, мистер Поттер… 

В плече у Поттера что-то хрустнуло, и сустав встал на место. 

— Ferula — бинтующее заклинание. С его помощью создаем фиксирующую повязку. Ложитесь, мистер Поттер, теперь займемся вашими ребрами. Ferrumino — заклинание для сращивания костей… 

Я ничего с собой поделать не мог, мне все время хотелось хихикать. Во артист! Он делал вид, будто объясняет все это для меня, он обращался к Поттеру подчеркнуто официально, но я-то видел, как расслабился парень, слушая снейповы объяснения. Поттеру было гораздо спокойнее, когда он понимал, что с ним делают и почему. И при этом Северус упорно притворялся, будто на чувства парня ему наплевать. Как интересно! 

 

* * * 

Вот так в доме номер 18 по Коммерциал-стрит появился еще один постоялец. Впрочем, надолго ли? Я был уверен, что следующим же утром Поттер уйдет. Его неприязнь к Снейпу просто бросалась в глаза. И еще он совершенно не понимал, что нам от него нужно, а мы не торопились его просвещать. 

Я на месте Снейпа не стал бы откладывать решающий разговор, хотя бы из жалости к парню — я ведь видел, как сильно тот нервничает. Но как-то так само собой получилось, что Северус принимал решения за нас двоих, а я не пытался их оспаривать. Может, потому что он теперь был почти вдвое старше меня? Или нет… в Хогвартсе он тоже верховодил, а ведь разницы тогда между нами было полтора года. Значит, не в возрасте дело. 

Поттер поужинал вместе с нами (миссис Хочкинс накрыла стол на троих, а затем постелила ему в третьей спальне). Раздеться Поттеру было трудно — из-за повязки, и мне опять пришлось ему помогать. 

— В камердинеры, что ли, переквалифицироваться? — ворчал я, а Поттер виновато улыбался и пожимал здоровым плечом. 

Я присматривался к нему, мне очень хотелось понять, что же он собой представляет. Потому что по рассказам Снейпа картинка складывалась очень противоречивая. 

Он не походил на убийцу. Вернее, не походил на человека, способного хладнокровно зарезать двух беззащитных женщин. В теплом пламени свечей его лицо казалось совсем детским. Ну, так и есть — ему только семнадцать! Странно: когда я видел его в первые два раза, мне показалось, что он старше. 

Наверное, из-за взгляда. У Поттера были удивительные глаза — редкого ярко-зеленого цвета. Очень выразительные. И сейчас в них была такая усталость, как будто он вес всего мира на плечах держал. Из-за ответственности, которую на него возложили? Из-за чувства вины? Потому что слишком тяжело находиться одному в чужом времени почти без надежды на возвращение? А ведь эту надежду я у него отнял — вместе с хроноворотом... 

Я бы его пожалел. Серьезно. Если бы не Полли. 

— А где здесь туалет? — неожиданно спросил Поттер. 

— Ночная ваза, вон, под кроватью стоит. А если не нравится, есть еще сортир во внутреннем дворике. 

— Во дворике… — задумчиво повторил он. — А ты не мог бы меня проводить? 

— И что, снова одевать тебя, что ли? — раздраженно буркнул я. 

— Ты понимаешь, — смущенно забормотал Поттер. — Я даже не из-за этого прошу. Я там за домом где-то очки потерял. Ну, когда меня с ног сбили… Найти бы их... 

Ох уж эти гриффиндорцы, совсем врать не умеют. Очки поттеровские и через окно призвать можно — с помощью Accio. Но если он думает, что на дурачка нарвался… Наивный. 

— Хорошо, — сказал я. — Идем. 

Мы оделись и вышли из дома. Дождя уже не было, но дул пронизывающий сырой ветер, и под ногами хлюпала вода. Я спрятал руки в карманы и поднял воротник. 

Какая подходящая погода — после домашнего тепла и пламени камина эта осенняя сырость казалась еще более промозглой. Ну что же, Поттер? Хочешь снова остаться совсем один на улицах охваченного паникой Уайтчепела? 

— Зря мы не взяли фонарь. Если будем светить люмосом, магглы могут заметить. 

— Мы не будем светить люмосом. — Я повернулся к Поттеру, направив на него палочку. — Скажи мне одну вещь, Поттер, ты потащил меня сюда, чтобы отобрать у меня палочку и уйти? 

Он молчал. 

— Мы тебя тут не держим, Поттер, — продолжил я. — Сегодня мы помогли тебе от чистого сердца и готовы помогать дальше, если ты останешься с нами. Мы так же, как и ты, хотим убить Темного Лорда, так почему бы нам не действовать сообща? А потом мы могли бы вместе вернуться в двадцатый век — хроноворот как раз рассчитан на троих. Но если тебя это не устраивает, иди, куда хочешь, мы тебя не держим. Тебе ведь еще три хоркрукса осталось, да? Справишься сам? Ну и прекрасно. Но что ты будешь делать потом, если друзья из будущего тебе не помогут, я не знаю. Мы хроноворот тебе не отдадим, он нам самим нужен. И моя палочка тоже нужна мне самому. 

Я подождал пару секунд, чтобы он успел осмыслить мои слова, и добавил: 

— Так что решай: или ты возвращаешься со мной в дом, или прямо сейчас проваливаешь отсюда на все четыре стороны. Возвращаешься? 

— Да, — севшим голосом произнес Поттер. 

— Вот и отлично. Accio очки Поттера! 

Покореженная металлическая оправа легла мне в ладонь. 

— Ах, да, — вспомнил я. — Если хочешь отлить, ближайший куст в твоем распоряжении.


	9. Chapter 9

На следующий день после завтрака Северус устроил «военный совет». 

— Мы — не благотворительная организация, мистер Поттер, — начал он, деловито вышагивая по гостиной. — И не в наших привычках подбирать на улице избитых гриффиндорцев, потерявшихся в чужом времени, а также предоставлять им лечение, жилье и защиту. Но вчера мы нарушили свои привычки по одной простой причине. У нас с вами, — Снейп резко развернулся к Поттеру, и тот вздрогнул. Я зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не захихикать. — У нас с вами общие интересы, мистер Поттер. Ваша цель — убийство Темного Лорда, и наша цель такая же. Более того, сейчас вы оказались в очень затруднительном положении. У вас нет хроноворота, и из-за этого вы не можете вернуться в свое время. У вас нет палочки, и из-за этого вы потеряли возможность нейтрализовать хоркруксы. Вы выделяетесь среди жителей викторианского Лондона, словно голубь в вороньей стае, а это опасно, особенно если учесть, что весь Уайтчепел охвачен желанием поймать и повесить убийцу. И, наконец, вы рискуете совершить ошибку, способную вызвать временной парадокс, и, вследствие этого, гибель одной из ветвей реальности. Как минимум. А как максимум — гибель вселенной. 

Поттер слушал с угрюмым видом, глядя в пол. Мне тоже расхотелось смеяться. Снейп говорил о серьезных вещах, и я вдруг представил себе, как мы движемся в этом чужом времени словно по натянутой проволоке, где любой неверный шаг грозит падением. 

— Мы… я и Регул Блэк, — он кивнул в мою сторону, — предлагаем вам, Поттер, свое покровительство. Мы поможем вам найти трех оставшихся женщин, извлечь хоркруксы и нейтрализовать их. Мы готовы защищать вас от приспешников Темного Лорда, если это понадобится, и от местного правосудия. А взамен мне не нужно от вас ничего, кроме возможности присмотреть за вами, чтобы не допустить временного парадокса, и возможности вернуться вместе с вами в будущее с помощью вашего хроноворота. 

— Вот именно, — буркнул Поттер, — моего хроноворота. 

Снейп остановился перед ним и смерил его взглядом. Я похолодел. Почему-то возникло предчувствие, что сейчас произойдет что-то непоправимое. 

— Это то, что было у вас в карманах, — сказал Северус и начал выкладывать предметы на журнальный столик: хирургический нож с длинным и узким лезвием (при виде него я вздрогнул), медальон Салазара (я вздрогнул еще раз) и какой-то маленький металлический сосуд. — Это знаменитая чаша Хельги Хаффлпаф, она уменьшена, и я не рискну привести ее в первоначальный вид, пока хранящийся в ней хоркрукс не нейтрализован, — пояснил Снейп, обращаясь ко мне. — А это, Поттер, — добавил он, — ваш хроноворот и палочка, принадлежавшая Тому Риддлу. Взамен той, которую сломал Регул. 

Я вскочил с кресла. 

— Сев, что ты делаешь?! 

— Молчи, — бросил он и снова повернулся к Поттеру: — Вы можете забрать все это, Поттер, и уйти. Но я вам предлагаю остаться. 

— Северус! — снова воскликнул я. 

— Еще одно слово, Регул, и будешь дожидаться окончания переговоров за закрытой дверью. 

— Да пожалуйста! — заорал я. — Договаривайтесь без меня! Но когда Поттер заберет хроноворот и свалит, а ты застрянешь тут, в этом времени, вот тогда жалеть будет поздно, ты слышал?! 

Я пулей вылетел из гостиной и стукнул дверью так, что с потолка посыпалась известка. 

 

* * * 

Снейп зашел ко мне в спальню минут через сорок. Я лежал на кровати, поверх одеяла, отвернувшись к стене. 

— Поттер попросил два часа на размышления. 

— Шикарно, — прошипел я. 

Скрипнул стул. Я представил себе, как это носатое чудовище усаживается и вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу, и скрипнул зубами еще громче. 

— Никуда он не денется с нашим хроноворотом, — сказал Снейп. 

— Нашим?! — Я аж подпрыгнул. А потом обернулся. — Совсем недавно это был его хроноворот! 

— Никуда он не денется, — с нажимом повторил Снейп. — Он гриффиндорец. А гриффиндорцы предсказуемы, как квоффлы. Я удостоил его своим доверием, и теперь он чувствует себя обязанным это доверие оправдать. 

Я задумался. С моей точки зрения, это была полная чушь. На месте Поттера я вцепился бы в хроноворот и палочку, как клещ в церберов хвост, и рванул бы отсюда как можно скорее. Но кто их поймет, этих чокнутых гриффиндорцев? 

— А если все-таки денется? И останемся мы тут без малейшего шанса вернуться в наше время. 

— А почему бы нет? — как-то слишком уж легкомысленно заметил Снейп. — Мы же рассматривали такую возможность. Чем тебя не устраивает девятнадцатый век? 

— Проклятием твоим не устраивает! Тем, что Лорда лет через сто убьют, и ты до этого времени не доживешь! 

— Зато у тебя есть все шансы дожить. Если удастся, я разрешаю делать с моим хладным трупом все, что тебе заблагорассудится. 

— Нет уж, спасибо! — фыркнул я. — Во-первых, я не некрофил. А во-вторых, еще немного совместной жизни в режиме «смотри, но не касайся», и я превращусь в импотента! 

— Импотенция вылечивается за две недели экстрактами орехов кола, травы горянки стрелолистной и плодов карликовой пальмы. Я запишу тебе рецепт. Зато представь, сколько у тебя накопится сексуальной энергии! 

— Ага, ага! Энергии столько, что как только ты избавишься от проклятия, я сразу же завалю тебя на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность! 

— Ох, Регул, — насмешливо протянул он. — Давно ли ты стал топом? 

— А сам-то? — возразил я. — Если мне не изменяет память, мы менялись. 

— Память тебе периодически изменяет. Знать бы с кем. 

В результате я ухохотался до колик. И еще ржал с полчаса после того, как Снейп ушел. Ужасный человек! Ну как на него обижаться? 

 

* * * 

— У меня есть одно условие, — заявил Поттер. 

Я выразительно взглянул на Северуса. Тот недовольно поморщился. 

— Слушаю вас. 

— Я согласен остаться с вами, если вы честно ответите на несколько моих вопросов. 

— А на мои вопросы вы обязуетесь ответить так же честно? 

— Да, — сказал Поттер. — Но сначала мне нужна гарантия, что вы меня не обманете. 

Мы с Северусом переглянулись. 

— Предлагаете хлебнуть Веритасерума на брудершафт? — глумливо уточнил Снейп. 

Поттер покачал головой. 

— Это не гарантия, — сказал он. — У вас может быть невосприимчивость к Веритасеруму. 

— Чего же тогда вы хотите? 

— Нерушимой клятвы. 

Стало тихо. Угрожающе тихо. Как перед грозой. На Снейпа я боялся даже взглянуть. 

— Условия клятвы? — процедил Северус. Заметно было, что он с трудом выдавливает из себя каждый звук. 

— И вы, и я поклянемся друг другу честно и искренне ответить на любой вопрос в течение, допустим, следующих двух часов. 

— Если я откажусь дать вам такую клятву? 

— Я уйду, сам нейтрализую оставшиеся хоркруксы и вернусь в двадцатый век. Я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы возвратили мне хроноворот и дали палочку, но я не могу доверять людям, в правдивости и мотивах которых не уверен. 

Поттер был бледен и заметно волновался, но говорил твердым голосом. Мне показалось, что эти слова он придумал заранее и выучил назубок, чтобы не сбиться в решающий момент. 

— Мне нужно это обдумать, — ответил Снейп, встал с кресла и стремительно вышел из гостиной. Я бросился вслед за ним. 

 

* * * 

В спальню он ворвался, распахнув дверь ударом ноги. Потом схватил с тумбочки графин с водой и грохнул его об пол. А потом упал в кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями. 

Я аккуратно запер дверь, восстановил графин из осколков, убрал воду с пола и наложил на комнату заглушающее заклинание. Я не был спокоен, нет, просто мне нужно было как-то отвлечься от противоречивых эмоций. Они рвались наружу, но я знал, что если еще и я начну психовать, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

А ведь так хотелось напомнить ему, что я был прав! Что я это предсказывал и что он сам во всем виноват. На «гриффиндорскую предсказуемость» понадеялся! И что же нам теперь делать? Забрать хроноворот обратно? 

— Я дам ему эту клятву, — неожиданно прошептал Северус. 

— Ну, дай, — я пожал плечами. 

Снейп уставился на меня с таким видом, словно я предложил ему искупаться во Флегетоне*. 

— А что ты так дергаешься? — удивился я. — Судя по «мини-бару» Дамблдора, Поттер знает все твои тайны. Что такого страшного он может спросить? 

— Ты не знаешь Поттера! — воскликнул Снейп. А потом вскочил с кресла и заметался по комнате. — Ты не представляешь, насколько он любопытен, бестактен, назойлив! Он обожает совать нос в чужие дела! Он не имеет ни малейшего представления о порядочности! Он читает чужие дневники и заглядывает в чужие думоотводы! Готов держать пари, что он наверняка спросит о том, снял ли тогда Джеймс с меня трусы или все-таки не успел! 

Он остановился прямо передо мной, тяжело дыша, его глаза сверкали, на лице застыла гримаса ярости. Я удивленно смотрел на него. 

— Ну что?! — раздраженно рявкнул он. 

— Северус, — осторожно начал я. — Ты знаешь, а ведь я когда тебя вот таким, взрослым, увидел, то даже испугался. 

— Чего испугался? 

— Возраста твоего, опыта, того, что мы были ровесниками, мы были равны, а теперь я почти что гожусь тебе в сыновья, и наши отношения уже не будут такими, как раньше… Много чего испугался… 

— И? 

Я собрался с духом и выпалил: 

— А теперь я вижу, что кое в чем ты остался таким же закомплексованным подростком! 

На пару секунд он просто онемел, а потом снова схватил графин с тумбочки. 

— Нет!!! — заорал я. — Второй раз я его уже не склею! 

Северус застыл — с графином в поднятой руке, потом осторожно поставил его на место, повернулся и пошел к двери. 

— Знаешь, что, Регул? — буркнул он у самого порога, не оборачиваясь. — Иногда ты бываешь еще невыносимее, чем Поттер. 

Я выдохнул. Обошлось.

 

________________________  
* Флегетон – река из кипящей крови в подземном царстве Аида


	10. Chapter 10

— Как вы узнали о спрятанных в прошлом хоркруксах? — спросил Снейп. 

Клятву они друг другу дали (я был свидетелем). Поклялись не лгать и сознательно не вводить друг друга в заблуждение в течение следующих двух часов. Причем формулировку эта парочка обсуждала так темпераментно, что я почувствовал себя судьей на ринге. Как Дамблдор с ними управлялся? Не представляю. 

Сейчас была очередь Поттера отвечать, а я сидел рядом с часами в руках и следил, чтобы «допрос» не затянулся больше чем на час. 

— Мне снились сны, — почему-то смутившись, ответил Поттер. 

— Сны? — Северус выгнул бровь. — После сражения в Министерстве вы продолжаете верить снам? 

— Это было совсем по-другому! Шрам у меня не болел, так что это точно не Вольдеморт! — Снейп невольно поморщился, но Поттер то ли не заметил этого, то ли сделал вид, будто не замечает. — А никто другой на меня эти сны навести не мог — я был в Годриковой Лощине, там дом защищен чарами Fidelius… 

— Это были несколько повторяющихся снов? 

— Да. Но не повторяющихся, а похожих. Сначала я видел себя в Лондоне, в девятнадцатом веке, как я понял. Я видел конные экипажи, людей в старинной одежде. Потом я увидел первое убийство. 

— Сколько всего было снов про убийства? 

— Пять. 

— В своих снах вы видели, как сами убиваете? 

— Двух первых женщин, да. Потом — нет. Я видел только трупы. 

— Вы видели, кто убил оставшихся трех женщин? 

— Нет. 

— Вы видели вынутые из тел хоркруксы? 

— Да. Поэтому я и понял, что это не обычные сны. Я обратился к Гермионе, и она первая догадалась связать их с историей Джека-Потрошителя. 

Снейп поморщился еще раз. Я понятия не имел, кто такая эта Гермиона, но мне показалось, что Северус не питает к ней особой симпатии. 

— Грейнджер поняла, что Джеком-Потрошителем был человек, явившийся из будущего? 

— Это была одна из версий. 

— А если бы маньяк оказался реальной личностью? 

— Мы должны были оглушить его, затем… э… достать и нейтрализовать хоркрукс, а потом исправить маньяку память и отпустить. 

— Кто это — мы? 

— Сначала в прошлое должны были отправиться трое: я, Кингсли и Тонкс. 

— Браво! — воскликнул Северус. — Негр и девица с розовыми волосами выглядели бы великолепно на улицах викторианского Лондона. 

Поттер взглянул на него с обидой. 

— Тонкс умеет менять внешность, а Кингсли должен был пить оборотное зелье. 

— Как долго вы собирались пробыть в прошлом? 

— Больше двух месяцев. С конца августа до 9 ноября 1888 года. 

— Почему именно до этой даты? 

— Это дата последнего убийства. 

— А не проще ли было перемещаться к дате каждого убийства с помощью хроноворота? Вы могли бы нейтрализовать все хоркруксы за пару часов. 

— Понимаете, — забормотал Поттер. — Нам удалось найти всего один хроноворот, способный отправить трех человек в девятнадцатый век. Но у него сбита настройка, и он дает очень большую погрешность. Поэтому мы решили не рисковать, а спокойно прожить здесь два месяца, не вступая в контакт с местными магами. 

Снейп кивнул: 

— Я так и понял. 

— А я нет, — вмешался я. — В чем собственно риск? Я пользовался этим хроноворотом, и ничего страшного не случилось. 

— Этот хроноворот запоминает дату отправления? — спросил Снейп у Поттера. 

— Да. 

— Помнишь, Регул, ты говорил, что отправился искать меня в двадцатый век из второго сентября 1888 года? 

— Ага. 

— В таком случае ты и вернуться должен был во второе сентября 1888 года. Но когда ты доставил меня в прошлое, мы оказались не во втором, а в четвертом сентября. Ты еще сказал, что мы где-то потеряли два дня. Эти «пропавшие» два дня и объясняются погрешностью хроноворота. 

— Ну а риск-то в чем? — не понял я. 

— Тебе очень повезло, что погрешность оказалась со знаком «плюс». Если бы ты вернулся не в четвертое сентября, а в тридцать первое августа, то, аппарировав в этот дом, ты мог бы встретиться с самим собой. А знаешь, что происходит, когда путешественник во времени сталкивается со своим «двойником»? Он попросту исчезает. Перестает существовать. 

Опа! Я похолодел. 

— Поэтому мы не станем торопить время, а спокойно и в относительном комфорте дождемся нужных нам дат, выполним свою миссию и только потом отправимся в 1997 год. 

Поттер заерзал на стуле. Похоже, перспектива дожидаться девятого ноября в нашем обществе его не слишком радовала. 

— Вы понимали, Поттер, что вам предстоит стать убийцей? 

— Сначала мы думали, что… извлекать хоркруксы будет Кингсли. 

Снейп кивнул. 

— Понятно. Ему нечего терять, да? 

— Что? А… ну да. Но готовились мы все. Я учился вскрывать трупы в Медицинской школе при больнице Святого Джорджа. 

— А можно я задам вопрос? — я поднял руку. Как в классе. 

— Да, конечно, — ответил мне Северус. 

— А зачем вообще нужно убивать? — Я не обращался ни к кому конкретно. Похоже, Снейп понимал, в чем заключается эта необходимость, и мне было все равно, кто ответит — он или Поттер. Лишь бы ответили. 

— А как ты еще собираешься вытаскивать хоркруксы? — удивленно спросил Северус. 

— А их обязательно нужно вытаскивать? 

— Чтобы нейтрализовать — да. Во время произнесения магической формулы необходим физический контакт с хоркруксом. Если бы хоть одна из этих женщин была волшебницей, мы могли бы наложить на нее Imperio и заставить произнести формулу. В момент нейтрализации хоркрукса женщина бы все рано умерла, но зато нам не пришлось бы делать грязную работу. 

— То есть потрошить… — буркнул Поттер. 

— Вот именно. Хоркрукс остался бы внутри ее тела, но он был бы нейтрализован. 

— А другого способа нет? Только с этой формулой? 

— Есть способ. Практика показала, что для нейтрализации хоркрукса можно использовать зуб василиска, обагренный кровью волшебника-змееуста. При этом зуб надо не просто окунуть в кровь, а нанести им рану. Зуб василиска ядовит. Яд смертелен. Как видишь, способ не самый подходящий. — Снейп помолчал немного и добавил: — Хотя змееуст среди нас имеется. 

— У вас слез феникса не хватит каждый раз меня откачивать, — все с той же мрачной миной проворчал Поттер. 

Я попытался осмыслить эту информацию. Должно ведь быть какое-то решение! Если волшебные методы не позволяют обойтись без жертв, то может быть, маггловские… 

— Но послушайте, ведь убивать не обязательно! Умеют же магглы операции делать — разрезают человека под наркозом, потом опять сшивают, и человек живет дальше! Неужели нельзя сделать то же самое и с этими женщинами? 

— Нельзя, — твердо ответил Северус. — Эти женщины умерли насильственной смертью. В истории зафиксировано время и обстоятельства их гибели. Спаси любую из них, и история пойдет другим путем. 

— Но если бы мы уничтожали хоркруксы не в прошлом… 

— Все равно. При нейтрализации хоркрукса, как и при его создании, должна быть принесена человеческая жертва. Из этого правила были всего два исключения. Альбусу Дамблдору удалось нейтрализовать кольцо Марволо Гонта без человеческой жертвы, но весь следующий год он медленно умирал. Его сил, немалых сил — магических и душевных — хватило лишь на то, чтоб отсрочить собственную гибель. Вторым исключением было уничтожение дневника Тома Риддла. Тогда погиб не живой человек, а призрак-воспоминание. Но к этому моменту призрак успел вобрать в себя такое количество жизненной силы, что по своей энергетике был сравним с человеком. 

— То есть даже если вытащить хоркрукс, не убив женщину, все равно кого-то придется убить взамен? 

— Только так. Или отдать собственную жизнь. 

— Ч-ч-черт, — простонал я. 

— Ага, — вдруг вмешался Поттер. — Ты не представляешь, как меня ломало, когда я это узнал. Я в Хогвартсе всех учителей на уши поднял, всю библиотеку перерыл — хотел найти другой способ… И ничего… Как будто головой в каменную стену бьешься — все без толку. Или убивай, или умирай сам. 

— Вы не должны были становиться убийцей, Поттер! — с неожиданной резкостью обратился к нему Снейп. — Только не вы! Как получилось, что вы отправились в прошлое в одиночку? 

— Кингсли был тяжело ранен в стычке с упивающимися. А Тонкс… она была беременна… никто не знал… Когда она увидела, что осталось от Хогсмида, у нее случился выкидыш. 

— А других напарников вы не могли найти?! — Снейп говорил все громче и все с большей яростью. Мне вдруг стало жалко Поттера. 

— Нет! Там каждый человек сейчас на счету! Вы что, не понимаете, что ли? Вольдеморт перешел к открытой войне, каждый день гибли люди… Я мог взять с собой кого-нибудь из своих друзей — Рона с Гермионой, или близнецов, или Невилла с Луной. И что? Сказать им, чтобы они убивали, да? Сделайте это для меня! Разрушьте свою душу, и пусть вам до конца жизни кошмары снятся, и пусть вы после смерти не найдете покоя, но зато я останусь чистым и непорочным и смогу убить Вольдеморта?! Не мог я так с ними поступить, вы понимаете?! Не мог! 

— Стоп! — Я хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Час прошел. Пять минут перерыв. А потом, Поттер, можешь задавать Северусу свои вопросы. 

— Не Северусу, а профессору Снейпу, — поправил меня Снейп. 

Поттер молчал. Он сидел, глядя в пол, на его щеках и даже шее выступили красные пятна, и мне даже показалось, что на его глазах за круглыми стеклами очков блестят слезы.


	11. Chapter 11

Этот проклятый разговор всех нас вымотал. Даже я чувствовал себя выжатым — не физически, а эмоционально, а каково было Снейпу и Поттеру, даже представить себе не мог. 

Снейп сидел, сгорбившись, похожий на большую черную птицу. А Поттер, казалось, уже и не рад был, что потребовал этого разговора и этой клятвы. Во всяком случае, первый вопрос он пробормотал себе под нос — как будто спрашивал по обязанности, а не из любопытства или стремления докопаться до истины: 

— Почему вы убили профессора Дамблдора? 

Снейп вскинул голову. 

— Это некорректный вопрос, мистер Поттер. У меня нет на него ответа. 

Вот теперь-то Поттер встрепенулся. Он окинул Северуса возмущенным взглядом, и я заметил, что глаза его действительно покраснели, но совершенно сухи. 

— Почему же вы не можете ответить? Чтобы убить человека авадой, надо искренне его ненавидеть и желать ему смерти… 

— А кто вам сказал, что я убил Дамблдора авадой? 

Поттер застыл с открытым ртом. Выглядел он довольно комично, но сейчас мне было не до смеха. 

— Но я там был! — воскликнул он после недолгого замешательства. — Я все видел! 

— Что вы видели? — перебил его Снейп, вскочив с кресла. — В каком, скажите-ка, учебнике по темным искусствам написано, что от воздействия авады жертву отбрасывает на несколько ярдов? 

Поттер снова впал в ступор. Растерянность, промелькнувшая было на его лице, сменилась напряженным выражением — казалось, он мучительно пытается найти нужный ответ. 

— Я объясню вам, что вы видели, — продолжил Снейп, шагнув к парню и буквально нависнув над ним. — Вы видели зеленую вспышку из моей палочки. Это одна из разновидностей чар Relacio. Вы видели, как Дамблдора отбросило, и он упал с башни. Это был результат ударного заклинания Reducto. Вы и все присутствующие на Башне слышали, как я произнес «Avada Kedavra», но если эта простая уловка ввела вас в заблуждение, то я хочу спросить у вас: где вы были, мистер Поттер, когда я объяснял шестому курсу, что такое невербальные чары? 

— Северус, — робко сказал я. — Может, ты лучше сядешь, а? Ты парня совсем запугал… 

— Запугаешь его, как же, — проворчал Снейп, снова уселся в кресло и скрестил руки на груди. 

Теперь вскочил Поттер. 

— Но я не понимаю! — выпалил он, взмахнув руками. — Какая разница, убили ли вы его авадой или просто столкнули с Башни, зная, что он разобьется насмерть? Все равно это умышленное убийство… 

— Поттер, — усталым голосом произнес Снейп. — Вы знали о том, что Дамблдор — анимаг? 

Опять ступор. Но на этот раз совсем недолгий. 

— Я понял! — возбужденно воскликнул мальчишка. — У него в думоотводе было несколько очень странных воспоминаний — какие-то искаженные, быстро сменяющиеся картины с невероятными цветами. Это взгляд птицы, да? Он был анимагом-фениксом? 

— Поттер! — протянул Северус с совершенно немыслимым выражением. В нем смешались и удивление, и праведное негодование, и даже разочарование. Я в очередной раз пожалел, что он не подался в актеры. С его-то талантами… — Вашу ненависть к предметам, которые вел я, еще можно понять, но чем перед вами провинились преподаватели трансфигурации и ухода за магическими существами? 

К счастью, парень сообразил, что это риторический вопрос, и промолчал, угрюмо глядя на Снейпа. 

— Не бывает фениксов-анимагов! Анимаги способны превращаться только в обычных животных, но не в волшебных существ! — Северус смерил презрительным взглядом покрасневшего, несмотря на всю свою браваду, Поттера и подытожил: — Профессор Дамблдор превращался в ястреба-перепелятника. 

Словно последний гвоздь в крышку гроба забил. 

Поттер задумался на пару секунд, потом взъерошил волосы, вздохнул и сел. 

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что не убивали Дамблдора, а пытались его спасти. 

— Не совсем. — Снейп раздраженно поморщился. — Я не собирался его убивать. И да, пытался спасти. Но поскольку именно мое ударное заклинание стало причиной его гибели, выходит так, что я его убил. 

— А клятва? — оживился Поттер. — Я же знаю, что вы поклялись Нарциссе Малфой выполнить задание Драко, если он сам не справится… 

— Да, поклялся. 

— То есть, пытаясь спасти Дамблдора, вы шли на нарушение клятвы? 

— Да. 

— И если бы Дамблдор не погиб, упав с башни, а успел бы превратиться в ястреба и улететь, то неисполненная клятва убила бы вас? 

— Да. 

— Что же получается, вы хотели пожертвовать жизнью? 

— Да. 

Поттер стукнул двумя кулаками по подлокотникам кресла. 

— Я не верю! 

Снейп ухмыльнулся: 

— Вы не верите мне на слово, вы сомневаетесь в свойствах Веритасерума, вы сами предложили обменяться нерушимой клятвой, а теперь даже клятва вас не убеждает? Ну что ж, не верьте — я не могу вам в этом помешать. 

Наступила долгая пауза. Поттер сидел в кресле, наклонившись вперед и обхватив руками голову. Я рассеянно следил за ползущей по циферблату секундной стрелкой. Северус прикрыл глаза, как будто собирался задремать. Губы его все еще были изогнуты в горькой усмешке. 

Через некоторое время Поттер тряхнул головой, словно что-то вспомнив, и как-то неожиданно тихо спросил: 

— А о чем вас попросил Дамблдор? 

— Что? — Северус открыл глаза. Казалось, его и в самом деле вырвали из дремоты. Или из глубокого раздумья. 

— Тогда, на башне, Дамблдор сказал вам: «Пожалуйста». Он вам передал какую-то мысль, да? Какую? 

— Поттер, я же объяснял вам, легилименция — это не чтение мыслей на расстоянии… 

— Я помню! — взорвался Поттер. — Понятно, что это была не телепатия. Но мысленный образ он мог вам послать? Картинку? Надпись огненными буквами? Что угодно! 

Снейп помолчал, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу, а потом все-таки ответил: 

— Да, он послал мне мысленный образ. Надпись. Только не огненными буквами, а мелом на доске. 

— И что же это была за надпись? 

— «Сделай правильный выбор». 

Снова стало тихо. Я представил себе Дамблдора — мудрого старика, который дал возможность своему ученику пожертвовать собой, а потом эту жертву не принял. Что-то мне не верилось, что он просто не успел превратиться. 

— Он нарочно не стал превращаться, да? — дрожащим голосом спросил Поттер. — Чтобы формально клятва была выполнена, и чтобы вы остались в живых? 

— Я допускаю такую возможность, — пробормотал Северус. 

Поттер пристально взглянул на него, словно удивляясь, что Снейп еще может сомневаться, а потом прошептал: 

— Он был великим человеком, правда? 

Никто не ответил. 

После нескольких секунд тишины Северус поинтересовался: 

— Сколько осталось времени, Регул? 

— Еще полчаса. Поттер, если ты хочешь что-то еще спросить… 

— Да, да! — откликнулся парень. — Профессор Снейп, почему вы рассказали Во… Темному Лорду о пророчестве? 

Северус тяжело вздохнул. 

— Мистер Поттер, вы хорошо себе представляете, как исполняются пророчества? Если в пророчестве сказано, что некий мальчик, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца, способен победить Темного Лорда, то для того, чтобы это пророчество осуществилось, не имеет никакого значения ни возраст этого мальчика, ни его магические способности, ни уровень подготовки. Он может быть грудным младенцем, слабым и совершенно беспомощным, или юношей, досконально изучившим боевые заклинания и даже маггловские боевые искусства, но и в том и в другом случае вероятность его победы над Темным Лордом будет совершенно одинакова. 

— Но как младенец может… 

— Поттер, а как вы смогли? Да, я мечтал прикончить Темного Лорда… по личным причинам. И мне не хотелось ждать энное количество лет, пока ребенок вырастет. Шансы, как я уже сказал, за это время не изменились бы. Я поставил на то, что мне… и этому младенцу повезет. И я выиграл, Поттер. Потому что благодаря самоотверженности вашей матери вы выжили, а Темный Лорд потерял свое тело. Он был бы убит, если бы не хоркруксы. 

— Но мои родители… 

— Да, они мертвы. Но я не ясновидящий, мистер Поттер, я не знал, кто отец и мать этого мальчика, я не знал, погибнут они или останутся жить, но я очень хорошо понимал, что чем дольше Темный Лорд будет у власти, тем больше будет таких же невинных жертв, как ваши родители, Поттер, и тем больше детей останутся сиротами. 

— Но если бы я погиб… 

— Вы хотите обвинить меня в том, что я подверг опасности маленького ребенка? Да, это справедливое обвинение. Но я не знал, кто этот ребенок, я никогда его не видел, и поэтому его судьба волновала меня лишь постольку, поскольку она была связана с судьбой Темного Лорда, а следовательно, и с моей судьбой. Подумайте сами, Поттер, в мире ежегодно умирают тысячи грудных детей, и разве вы задумываетесь об этом? Разве вы проливаете слезы над их несчастной судьбой? Нет, потому что эта печальная статистика не касается лично вас. Ребенок, который секунду назад умер от голода где-нибудь в Конго, остается для вас абстрактным образом, не трогающим вашу душу. И точно такой же абстракцией для меня был младенец, о котором шла речь в пророчестве. Если бы я знал, что это ребенок Лили… 

Северус сжал губы, явно сожалея о вырвавшемся признании. Глаза Поттера заблестели. 

— Ну так что? Если бы вы знали? 

— Возможно, история пошла бы по другому пути, — со вздохом сказал Северус. А потом с нажимом повторил: — Возможно. 

— Но ведь Дамблдор знал о том, что это вы рассказали Лорду о пророчестве? — спросил Поттер после секундной заминки. 

— Да, знал. 

— И продолжал вам доверять? 

— Да. Потому что понимал, какими мотивами я руководствовался. 

— А почему он вообще вам доверял? С самого начала? Из-за этих «личных причин»? 

Снейп усмехнулся. 

— Альбус Дамблдор был умным человеком. Он знал, что нет ничего крепче шкурных интересов. 

У меня мурашки побежали по коже. То ли разговор сворачивал в опасное русло, то ли Северус слишком устал от этого «допроса» и мог в любой момент сорваться, но меня вдруг охватило дурное предчувствие. Я взглянул на часы — к счастью, время действия клятвы истекало. 

— А в чем заключались эти «личные причины»? 

Северус снова вздохнул. Заметно было, что рассказывать о них он не хочет, но похоже, ему проще было все-таки ответить Поттеру, чем объяснить свое нежелание отвечать. 

— Когда мне было чуть больше лет, чем вам, Темный Лорд наложил на меня проклятие. Очень неприятного свойства. К сожалению, единственный способ его снять — это убить Лорда. 

— В таком случае ваш Лорд совершил очень большую ошибку, — хмыкнул Поттер. 

— Я думаю, он экспериментировал. А я очень некстати подвернулся ему под руку. 

— А в чем суть проклятия? 

Наверное, Снейп действительно устал. Потому что сейчас ему нужно было или не отвечать вообще, или ответить уклончиво. Но вместо этого он машинально брякнул: 

— Невозможность прикоснуться к любимому человеку. 

— Ого! — воскликнул Поттер. — То-то я смотрю, вы с Регулом друг друга по широкой дуге обходите. Но он же… Черт… 

Он густо покраснел. Снейп, наоборот, чуть ли не позеленел от злости, вскочил с кресла и рявкнул: 

— Поттер, вы…! 

— Стой! — заорал я. 

Оба дружно повернулись ко мне. 

— В чем дело, Регул? — прорычал Северус. 

— Слушай, я ж тебя знаю. Ты сейчас скажешь: «Поттер, ты идиот!» или «Поттер, ты имбецил!», а клятва все еще действует. 

— Ну и что? 

— А то, что он не имбецил вовсе! Магия клятвы может расценить твои слова как ложь! 

Снейп побледнел еще сильнее, а потом заявил: 

— Сколько у нас еще времени? Десять минут? Отлично. В течение этих десяти минут я не произнесу ни слова. Сеанс окончен. 

Он снова плюхнулся в кресло и отвернулся к окну. 

Мы с Поттером переглянулись, и он неожиданно мне подмигнул. Я подумал секунду и подмигнул в ответ.


	12. Chapter 12

— А знаешь, мне понравился Поттер… 

Мы сидели в гостиной в сгущающихся сумерках. Северус — в кресле, а я рядышком на полу. Его рука, лежавшая на подлокотнике, была совсем близко. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы он протянул ее и погладил меня по волосам. Такой простой жест… ни к чему не обязывающий. Не «я тебя хочу», а «мне хорошо, когда ты рядом». Даже такую малость у нас отняли… 

Будь я чуть смелее, то высказался бы совсем не так. Я бы объяснил Снейпу, почему он так не любит Поттера… ну, насколько я понял из их разговора. Может, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, все дело в чувстве вины. И чушь — все эти рассуждения об «абстрактном ребенке». Какая может быть абстракция, когда ребенок вырос, сидит перед тобой и спрашивает, какое ты имел право сделать его сиротой? 

Конечно, жить с чувством вины неприятно, вот Снейп и пытался, годами пытался внушить себе, что этот ребенок не заслуживает ни жалости, ни сочувствия, и уж тем более того, чтобы из-за него маяться муками совести. Какими же дураками бывают иногда умные люди! 

— А уж как он нравился твоему брату, — насмешливо протянул Северус. 

Я повернулся к нему. 

— А они общались, да? Дружили?! 

— Как сказать. Если возможна дружба при такой разнице в возрасте… 

Вот это выдал! У нас сейчас тоже разница в возрасте. И что, расставаться? 

— Они редко виделись, — вмиг помрачнев, пояснил Снейп. — В последний год Сириус безвылазно сидел в вашем доме, а Поттер учился в Хогвартсе. Но любовь — не любовь, а привязанность точно была. Причем сильная. 

У меня вырвался невольный смешок. 

— Любовь в хорошем смысле слова, — выразительно взглянув на меня, подчеркнул Северус. — А то я знаю тебя, бесстыдника. Ты из всех возможных значений этого слова выбираешь самое непристойное. 

Я со смехом поднялся с ковра. 

— Ты не обидишься, если я пойду к Поттеру? Хочу его расспросить… ну… — я осекся. 

— Иди, расспрашивай, — проворчал Снейп. — Разве я тебя удержу? 

В дверях я оглянулся. Он сидел, откинув голову на спинку кресла, и пламя камина отбрасывало рыжие отблески на его странно умиротворенное лицо. 

 

* * * 

Дверь спальни Поттера была приоткрыта, но я все равно постучал, а он зачем-то подошел к двери. 

— Привет, — ляпнул я, а потом смущенно улыбнулся: — Ну да, мы уже виделись сегодня. В общем, мне поговорить с тобой надо. Вернее, вопрос задать. 

— Ага. — Он попятился, пропуская меня в комнату. — Я тоже кое-что спросить хотел. 

— Ну, спрашивай. 

Я огляделся по сторонам, увидел стул рядом с кроватью и плюхнулся на него, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Потом сообразил, что копирую одну из любимых поз Снейпа, и положил руки на колени. 

— Вот мне интересно, — начал Поттер, присев на заправленную кровать, — когда я в прошлое собирался, мне столько всего наговорили о временных петлях и парадоксах, о том, как опасно во что-то вмешиваться и что-то менять… А тут вдруг выясняется, что ты со Снейпом знаком и у вас какие-то… хм… отношения. Как это может быть? Он что, и раньше в девятнадцатый век возвращался? 

Я недоуменно уставился на него. 

— При чем тут девятнадцатый век? Мы же с ним вместе учились. 

Поттер так глаза выпучил, что до меня наконец дошло. 

— Блин! Так ты думал, я здешний, что ли? Из этого времени? 

Он молча кивнул. 

— Нет! Я же Регул Блэк, брат Сириуса! 

Он продолжал смотреть на меня, разинув рот. А потом мотнул головой, судорожно сглотнул и поинтересовался: 

— А почему ты тогда выглядишь лет на двадцать? 

— Хм. Хороший вопрос. Потому что мне двадцать один год. 

— Но если ты Регул Блэк, тебе должно быть что-то около сорока. Нет, — Поттер задумался, словно что-то подсчитывая. — Тридцать шесть! Тридцать шесть лет тебе должно быть. 

Я вздохнул и пустился в объяснения: 

— Мне было бы тридцать шесть, если бы я жил в своем времени. Но так получилось, что я в восемнадцать лет попал в прошлое и прожил тут три года. 

— Ага! — перебил меня Поттер. — Тогда понятно. Я ведь почему подвоха не ожидал тогда, с палочкой. Ты на той улице так естественно выглядел, у меня и мысли не было, что ты из двадцатого века! — Он улыбнулся как-то совсем по-детски и добавил: — Я когда твое имя услышал, подумал, что ты какой-нибудь из предков Сириуса. Кажется, на гобелене еще один Регул был. 

— На нашем гобелене? 

— Ага. А ты расскажешь, как сюда попал? То есть в прошлое. 

— Ну да, только я сам кое-что у тебя спросить хотел… 

Он снова вмешался: 

— Ну да, мне тоже очень хотелось бы знать… 

Но я решил, что на этот раз не позволю себя перебить, и поэтому мы с ним взглянули друг на друга и в один голос выпалили: 

— Расскажи мне про Сириуса! 

 

* * * 

Я просидел у него в спальне до поздней ночи. Сначала рассказывал истории о нашем детстве — пока не охрип. Потом сбегал за бутылкой коньяка, чтобы промочить горло, и мы замечательно распили ее без закуски, так что хрипота прошла, но язык начал сильно заплетаться. Потом Поттер рассказывал мне о семье, в которой он жил до школы, но я даже фамилию их не запомнил. Что-то начинающееся c «дур». Потом я начал задремывать, но он меня растолкал, и мне пришлось возвращаться к себе. Что было дальше, не помню, но проснулся я где-то под утро от холода: как выяснилось, раздеться-то я разделся, но на то, чтобы постель разобрать, меня не хватило — свалился прямо на покрывало. Так что я воспользовался ночной вазой, залез под одеяло и уснул. Почти до полудня. 

Весь следующий день Северус подозрительно на меня косился, но ничего не сказал. А вечером ко мне постучался Поттер. С бутылкой бордо. 

 

* * * 

Мне когда-то рассказывали анекдот про двух женщин, которые год отсидели в одной камере, а после выхода из Азкабана обменялись адресами, потому что так и не успели вдоволь наговориться. 

Что-то похожее было и у нас с Поттером. Мы трепались часами. Сначала я рассказывал о Сириусе, о том, как мы дружили, как я им восхищался и хотел быть на него похожим. Об ужасном годе, когда он уехал в Хогвартс и почти не писал, а даже если и писал, то ограничивался парой корявых строчек, а я не находил себе места во внезапно опустевшем и словно осиротевшем доме. О празднике Йоль — без него. Потому что Сириус не захотел приехать домой на каникулы. Тогда я, кажется, впервые почувствовал, что он меня предал. И продолжал предавать, когда вернулся летом — своей новообретенной манерой смотреть свысока и зло подтрунивать: «Да у тебя кишка тонка попасть в Гриффиндор!», постоянными упоминаниями друзей, нытьем о том, как скучно ему дома и как хочется вернуться… туда. В Хогвартс, который я заранее возненавидел, потому что он отнял у меня моего Сириуса. 

Я радовался распределению в Слизерин. Честно. Потому что то место, которое я когда-то занимал в жизни и в сердце Сириуса, уже было занято, а в одну и ту же реку не войдешь дважды. 

Зато для Гарри Хогвартс был сбывшейся мечтой, волшебной сказкой. Поттер оказался неплохим рассказчиком — увлеченным, эмоциональным с ярким, хотя и иногда злым юмором. И ему действительно было о чем рассказать. Я слушал его, раскрыв рот и широко распахнув глаза. 

Единственное, на чем он постоянно спотыкался, так это на упоминаниях Снейпа. Началось все с рассказа о взбесившейся метле и подожженной мантии. 

— И тут Гермиона увидела, что он сидит, уставившись на меня, и шепчет какие-то заклинания! Она догадалась, что Снейп зачаровывает метлу, и побежала к нему, чтобы его отвлечь… 

— Стоп, — сказал я. — Он что, в самом деле метлу зачаровывал? 

Поттер умолк, удивленно моргнул, почему-то задумался ненадолго, а потом все-таки пояснил: 

— Нет, это вообще-то Квирелл… зачаровывал… А Снейп контр-заклинания шептал. 

— Тогда почему по твоему рассказу выходит, что Снейп не спас тебя, а пытался убить? 

— Ну, — протянул он, — мы же тогда на Снейпа подумали, и я так долго был уверен, что это он… 

— Что сам в это поверил? 

— Нет! — возмутился он. — Я бы потом объяснил. Про Квирелла. Это я специально так рассказываю, чтоб интереснее было. 

— Ага, — хмыкнул я и уселся на кровати по-турецки, приготовившись слушать дальше. 

Гарри продолжил, но уже без прежнего огонька. Настроение у него было явно испорчено, и в результате мы в ту ночь разошлись по своим спальням раньше обычного. 

Впоследствии он старался Снейпа вообще не упоминать, хотя это было непросто. Но я уже знал, что если в какой-то из его историй появляется логическая дыра, значит, в ней так или иначе замешан Северус. Правда, был еще один случай, когда мы чуть не разругались — во время рассказа о встрече с Сириусом в Визжащей Хижине. 

— Ты представляешь, он собирался скормить дементорам невинного человека?! — Гарри кипел праведным гневом. 

Хорошо, что я поставил на дверь заглушающее заклинание. И еще лучше, что уже слышал эту историю. От Северуса. 

— Он же не знал, что Сириус невиновен. — Я равнодушно пожал плечами. — Он был без сознания, когда вы объяснялись с Петтигрю. 

— Как ты можешь его защищать?! — возмутился Поттер. — Ведь Сириус — твой брат! 

Я тогда не стал говорить, что это Сириус стукнул Лорду о моей связи со Снейпом, но позже все-таки сказал — когда Гарри знал уже гораздо больше об истории снейповского проклятия. У него был настоящий шок. По-моему, он сильно идеализировал Сириуса. 

Северус, конечно, был в курсе наших с Поттером ночных бдений, но особого недовольства не проявлял. 

— Надеюсь, ты не ревнуешь? — спросил я его однажды. 

— С чего бы? — вроде бы искренне изумился он. 

— Ну… мы так долго засиживаемся по ночам… 

— И что? В том, что Поттер — натурал, я даже не сомневаюсь. А если у тебя, — он окинул меня угрожающим взглядом, — возникнут вдруг «левые» мысли, я сразу же это замечу. 

— Какой ты у нас проницательный! — съехидничал я. 

— За последние годы перед моими глазами прошло столько сексуально озабоченных оболтусов, что начальные признаки спермотоксикоза я определяю с первого взгляда. 

Блин! Ну почему его так и тянет лишний раз продемонстрировать, какой он взрослый и опытный? 

Я тогда очень сильно обиделся.


	13. Chapter 13

Сорокапятилетняя Элизабет Страйд по прозвищу Длинная Лиз была убита на Бернер-стрит около часа ночи тридцатого сентября. Убийца нанес ей единственную рану — одним движением ножа рассек стенки трахеи, мышцы и сосуды шеи на два-три дюйма ниже подбородка. 

В ту же ночь примерно через час после первого преступления погибла еще одна женщина — Кэтрин Эддоус сорока шести лет от роду. Проституткой она не была, но очень любила выпить, а в подвыпившем состоянии довольно быстро забывала о так называемых «нравственных барьерах». 

Причиной ее смерти, как и у Длинной Лиз, послужил глубокий разрез горла, сделанный слева направо. Но, в отличие от той же Лиз, она была выпотрошена и ее лицо было покрыто глубокими порезами. 

Одна из самых примечательных особенностей этого преступления заключалась в том, что убийца успел сделать свое черное дело и скрыться буквально за две минуты. В 1 час 42 минуты по площади Майтр-сквер проходил полицейский патруль, не заметивший ничего подозрительного. А уже в 1 час 44 минуты на этой же площади дежурный констебль обнаружил мертвое и изуродованное тело Кэтрин. 

 

* * * 

Когда Гарри Поттер изложил нам обстоятельства третьего и четвертого убийств, это был один из тех редчайших случаев, когда я видел Снейпа растерянным. 

— Разве третья жертва не была выпотрошена? — недоуменно переспросил он. 

Я заметил, что он старается не называть этих женщин по именам. Для него они были пронумерованными «жертвами» или «носительницами хоркруксов». Вероятно, так он пытался оградить себя от лишних эмоций. 

Поттер пожал плечами. 

— Ну да. 

— Но как же хоркрукс? Неужели он был спрятан в ее горле? Невероятно! 

Гарри замялся. 

— Знаете… сэр… я подозреваю, что хоркрукса в ней не было. 

— Откуда такие подозрения, мистер Поттер? — скептически поинтересовался Снейп. 

— Я же рассказывал вам… про сны. Я видел эту женщину с перерезанным горлом, но я не видел хоркрукс… 

— А хоркрукс, извлеченный из четвертой жертвы, вы видели? 

— Да. Это был какой-то голубой кристалл на цепочке. 

— Из пятой жертвы? 

— Костяной гребень. Старый, пожелтевший. 

— Хм. 

Снейп отошел к окну и застыл там, как черная статуя. Наверное, прошло минуты две, прежде чем он обернулся. 

— Значит, третья жертва нам нужна, чтобы нейтрализовать чашу Хельги. 

Мы с Гарри переглянулись. 

— Вы что, Поттер, забыли, что носите в своем кармане хоркрукс? Кто его нейтрализует, если не мы? Призрак Салазара? 

— Северус, — робко спросил я, — неужели и в самом деле нет способа обойтись без убийства? 

— Есть, — с вызовом ответил Снейп. — Кто из вас готов умереть? 

Мы оба молчали. 

— Мальчики, — сказал он вдруг очень тихо, отведя взгляд. Мне даже показалось, что я ослышался, но он повторил: — Мальчики, я понимаю, что никто из нас не хочет резать этих несчастных женщин. И «не хочет» — это очень слабо сказано. Но какой бы отвратительной ни была для нас эта ситуация, мы вынуждены убивать. Потому что мы оказались внутри временной петли. Есть только один способ вырваться из нее и не уничтожить наш мир — это замкнуть петлю. Сделать то, что должно быть сделано. Но лично вам, Поттер, — он вскинул голову и повысил голос, и Гарри, кажется, даже вздрогнул, — обещаю: я сделаю все возможное, чтобы больше вам убивать не пришлось. 

— Сп-пасибо, сэр, — буркнул Поттер, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. 

— Мне очень хочется верить, — продолжил Снейп, вновь отвернувшись к оконному стеклу, залитому дождем, — что все-таки существует способ нейтрализовать хоркрукс и обойтись при этом без кровавой жертвы или самоубийства. Если такой способ найдется, это будет настоящее чудо. — Он умолк на секунду, а потом тихо добавил, словно размышляя вслух: — Но семь лет учебы в Хогвартсе должны были научить нас тому, что чудес не бывает. 

 

* * * 

Оставшиеся до тридцатого числа дни были посвящены подготовке к «операции». Мы изучили окрестности Бернер-стрит и Майтр-сквер до последнего кирпича, нашли несколько укромных уголков для аппарации, изучили все возможные маршруты от одного места преступления до другого и определили время, которое требуется, чтобы пройти по каждому из этих маршрутов. В оставшееся время Снейп занимался со мной боевыми чарами и трансфигурацией — после возвращения памяти я обнаружил, что растерял больше половины навыков, полученных в школе. Многому приходилось учиться с нуля. 

Во время этих занятий Поттер молча сидел на стуле в углу гостиной, внимательно наблюдая за нами и изредка что-то записывая в блокнот маггловской шариковой ручкой. Но Северус, вопреки моим ожиданиям, ни разу не предложил ему к нам присоединиться. 

Снейп знал, что делал — наши дни были расписаны по минутам, и эта лихорадочная деятельность здорово отвлекала от мыслей и страхов, которые иначе просто свели бы нас с ума. 

Я помню, как меня трясло весь день накануне операции. Я не находил себе места, не мог ничего есть, не справился с простейшим заклинанием Armo. Поттер чувствовал себя не лучше. Не представляю, каково ему приходилось в первых двух случаях, когда рядом с ним не было никого, кто мог бы его поддержать. 

На место мы прибыли в половине первого ночи. Ждать предстояло от десяти минут до получаса — в час тело уже должны были обнаружить. Без двадцати час мимо нас, скрывающихся под дезыллюзионными чарами, прошел человек, ведя в поводу пони, впряженного в небольшую тележку. 

— Скоро, — прошептал Снейп. — Приготовьтесь. 

Но ждать пришлось еще минут семь, и минуты эти тянулись как часы. Меня знобило, но при этом я чувствовал, как по спине между лопатками стекает струйка холодного пота. Когда мне начало казаться, что больше я уже не выдержу, на темной улице послышались шаги. Вскоре я смог разглядеть очертания высокой, худощавой женской фигуры. Это несомненно была она — Длинная Лиз. 

Поттер дернулся, но Снейп остановил его, схватив за плечо. Я увидел, как от противоположной стены отделилась темная тень. Мужчина! Коротышка, на полголовы ее ниже. Неужели настоящий маньяк? 

— Тсс, — почти на пределе слышимости произнес Снейп. — Молчим и ждем. 

И мы молчали. 

Мужчина заговорил с Лиз, она ответила. Сначала мы не различали слов, но потом порыв ветра донес до нас ее возглас: 

— Я же сказала, не сегодня! 

Похоже, коротышка был одним из ее постоянных клиентов. Неожиданно он схватил ее за руки и попытался увлечь в ближайшую подворотню. Поттер дернулся снова, но Снейп, как и в предыдущий раз, его удержал. 

Лиз сумела вырваться из хватки насильника, и тогда он в ярости толкнул ее с такой силой, что она с криком упала на тротуар. Одного ее вопля оказалось достаточно, чтобы спугнуть коротышку. Он воровато огляделся по сторонам и бросился бежать. 

Женщина, ругаясь, поднялась на ноги и начала отряхивать пальто. А потом легкомысленно взмахнула рукой, достала из кармана что-то шуршащее и неторопливой походкой двинулась по направлению к нам. 

— Я иду, — сказал Снейп. — Поттер, вы помните, что нужно делать. 

Он не стал аппарировать — звук хлопка на пустынной улице мог бы ее напугать. Он просто подкрался к ней, скрываясь под дезыллюзионными чарами, встал у нее за спиной, наложил Stupefy и поддержал ее безвольное тело, не позволив упасть. В левой руке у него был зажат хирургический нож. 

Тем временем Поттер успел подойти к ним на нужное расстояние и, вытянув вперед ладонь, в которой лежала чаша, начал произносить формулу. 

Моя задача заключалась в том, чтобы смотреть по сторонам и предупредить о возможной опасности, но я не мог отвести взгляд от Поттера и Снейпа. Слова формулы, произнесенные совсем тихо, звучали у меня в ушах медным гонгом и намертво врезались в память. На последнем слове чаша в руках у Поттера вдруг вспыхнула зеленоватым светом. В это же мгновение Снейп полоснул ножом по горлу Лиз, и вместо крови из ее раны вырвалась такая же вспышка зеленого пламени, осветившая лицо убийцы и его жертвы. Я застыл на месте, словно оцепенев. 

Через секунду все было кончено. Снейп и Поттер аппарировали в назначенное место, а я задержался еще на мгновение, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на лежащую на тротуаре женщину с удивительно спокойным лицом и зажатым в ладони пакетиком мятных леденцов. 

 

* * * 

Убийство второй женщины… Кэтрин… прошло так же гладко. На этот раз задача была еще сложнее, ведь нам требовалось не просто нейтрализовать хоркрукс, но сначала достать его и уложиться при этом в две минуты — до появления на площади дежурного констебля. Ответственную работу — стоять на стрёме снова поручили мне, и я был этому только рад. Сцены убийства Лиз вполне хватило для того, чтобы избавить меня от чрезмерного любопытства, и в течение этих двух минут я честно осматривал площадь, вместо того чтобы пялиться, как баран, на несчастную жертву. 

К сожалению, заткнуть уши в такой ситуации было бы несколько непредусмотрительно. Я слышал сдавленный вздох Кэтрин (она увидела Снейпа за долю секунды до того, как он ее оглушил, но не успела закричать), тихое «Stupefy», возню, шорох одежды… Я не понял, в какое именно мгновение Снейп взрезал ей живот, но вдруг мне в нос ударил соленый запах крови — впрочем, это могла быть просто игра воображения, ведь я стоял от них в нескольких шагах. Затем я услышал тихий хлопок в ладоши и догадался, что Северус бросил хоркрукс Поттеру, а тот поймал его обеими руками. И, наконец, в холодном ночном воздухе зазвучали слова заклинания, от которых у меня все сжималось внутри и голову словно сдавливал ледяной обруч. 

Аппарировали мы ровно в час сорок четыре — буквально за считанные секунды до появления полисмена. Не представляю, как министерские эксперты могли считать убийцу магглом: без умения аппарировать так быстро скрыться с площади было попросту невозможно. 

Барьер вокруг нашего квартала мы не убрали, поэтому часть пути к дому пришлось пройти пешком. Кровь с одежды и рук Снейп и Гарри сразу же счистили заклинанием. Заодно и кулон почистили. Гарри дал его мне — посмотреть, когда мы шли домой по освещенной фонарями улице. Я машинально протянул руку, но тут же ее отдернул. Стало противно. 

Снейп сгладил неловкость ситуации, взяв украшение с ладони Гарри. 

— Знаете, что это? — спросил он. — Знаменитый кристалл Нимуэ, считавшийся утраченным с начала восемнадцатого века. Он значительно увеличивает ментальные способности легилиментора. Это именно то, что вам нужно. 

— В каком смысле? — уточнил Поттер. 

Снейп театрально вздохнул. 

— С его помощью гораздо проще навязать человеку свою волю, создать иллюзию или, — он сделал небольшую паузу для пущего эффекта, — навести нужный сон. 

Гарри сообразил, что к чему, на удивление быстро. 

— Еще одна петля, да? То есть я смогу вернуться в лето 1997 года, прийти в Годрикову Лощину и создать для себя сны-подсказки? 

— Только смотрите — не встретьтесь там с самим собой. Это чревато. 

— Ну да, конечно. 

Я просто диву давался. Идут и болтают, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто две минуты назад не счищали с рук следы крови. 

Меня мутило. Я мечтал лишь о том, чтобы добраться до своей комнаты, залезть под одеяло с головой и забыть обо всем. Только бы Лиз не приснилась.


	14. Chapter 14

Похоже, я сильно переоценил хладнокровие Снейпа и Поттера. Наутро в мою спальню ввалился Гарри, бледный, всклокоченный, с глазами в пол-лица. 

— Мы прокляты! — воскликнул он с порога. — Прокляты оба. Черт, я только сейчас понял, во что вляпался. 

Я усадил его на кровать и сунул ему в руку стакан с бренди. 

— Я только что от Снейпа, — сказал Гарри, сделал глоток, поперхнулся, закашлялся. Потом дрожащим голосом продолжил: — Ты представляешь, что он мне ск-казал? Ты знаешь, почему портрет Дамблдора не разгов-варивает? 

— А разве он не разговаривает? — удивился я. Ну действительно, откуда мне это знать? 

— Ага. И Снейп об-бъяснил, почему. Я пошел к нему утром, чтобы сказать спасибо. За то, что он… ну… этих женщин… 

— Я понял. Продолжай. 

Он сделал еще глоток, а потом решительно отставил стакан. 

— Нет, хватит. А то сопьюсь задолго до того, как доберусь к Вольдеморту. 

Я хмыкнул. Быстро же он восстанавливается. 

— Короче, Снейп сказал мне такую вещь: волшебный портрет — это что-то вроде слепка с человеческой души. Если душа ущербна, то портрет тоже будет ущербен. 

— Но ведь… 

— Да! — продолжил Гарри. — Альбус Дамблдор убил Гриндевальда, и поэтому его душа повреждена. И не важно, что он сделал это во имя добра. Знаешь, что еще сказал Снейп? Что Дамблдор не объяснил мне самого главного — того, что зло остается злом, ради какой бы благой цели оно ни делалось! 

— Но ты же… 

— Конечно, я знал, что убийство разрушает душу. Но это было что-то такое… ну да, абстрактное… Я только сейчас понял, насколько это серьезно. Потому что Дамблдор… директор… он был для меня воплощением всего самого лучшего, самого доброго в волшебном мире. Хоть я и злился на него когда-то, но все равно… 

— Но мы ведь не знаем наверняка… 

Поттер снова меня перебил: 

— Вот именно — человек теряет половину души и даже не чувствует этого. Он может мучиться совестью, испытать жуткое потрясение, сойти с ума, совершить самоубийство, но того, что его душа разорвалась на куски, он не почувствует! Душу ведь не измеришь, правда? А тут… такое зримое доказательство… 

Следующие минут двадцать я бегал вокруг него и пытался придумать все новые и новые доводы, чтобы его успокоить. Молол всякую чушь о том, что душа ведь должна меняться вместе с человеком, расти. Да, именно, расти! И что, наверное, делая добро, можно загладить, искупить… 

— Но если все те добрые дела, которые совершил Альбус Дамблдор, не помогли ему излечить свою душу, то что говорить о нас? 

На это трудно было что-то возразить. 

— Может быть, целостность души можно восстановить уже после смерти? — предположил я. — Никто ведь не знает, что нас там ждет. 

— А вдруг вечные муки? 

— Как верят христиане? Тогда Снейп попадет на седьмой круг — к убийцам. А я? — Я задумался ненадолго, а потом радостно выпалил: — Я тоже на седьмой! К содомитам. Все равно рядом будем! 

Гарри фыркнул. Не думаю, что он читал «Божественную комедию», но юмор оценил. 

— Главное, нам там друг друга найти, — заключил он. — И Ад вздрогнет! 

 

* * * 

Вот тогда, наверное, и произошел перелом в отношениях этих двух ненормальных. На словах Поттера «Мы прокляты оба». 

Все-таки Поттер был гриффиндорцем, а гриффиндорцы — большие любители командной игры. Похоже, именно в ночь с двадцать девятого на тридцатое сентября Поттер поверил, что Снейп играет с ним в одной команде. 

Внешне все оставалось по-прежнему — та же холодная ирония и подчеркнуто вежливое обращение со стороны Снейпа, та же настороженность и постоянная готовность к бунту со стороны Гарри, но я чувствовал, как уже что-то меняется. Внутри. 

До следующего убийства — последнего — оставалось больше месяца. 

 

* * * 

— Девятого ноября, — сказал Поттер на очередном «военном совете», — между часом и двумя часами ночи девушка по имени Мэри Келли была убита в своей квартире на Дорсет-стрит. 

— Помню ее, — сказал я. — Ей чуть больше двадцати. Хорошенькая, с отличной фигурой и очень длинными волосами. 

— Ты ее видел? — удивился Гарри. — Где? 

— Я видел, как Лорд вкладывал в нее хоркрукс. Гребень Ровены. 

— Значит, мы были правы? — уточнил Снейп. — Воспоминания возвращаются к тебе по мере уничтожения хоркруксов. 

Я кивнул. 

— Ее квартира — отличное место для засады, — продолжил Северус. — Это не улица и не крохотная площадь, где можно наткнуться на полицейский патруль или случайного маггла. Если Лорду удалось достать такой же мощный хроноворот, а в том, что ему это удалось, я практически не сомневаюсь, ему ничего не стоит забросить в прошлое пару-тройку своих боевиков, чтобы помешать нам. 

— Но ход истории?! — воскликнул Поттер. 

— Смотря как действовать. Они могут напасть на нас при входе в квартиру, либо убить, либо забрать с собой в связанном или бессознательном состоянии, выпотрошить девушку, достать хоркрукс и вернуться с ним к Лорду. При этом картина, которую увидят маггловские следователи, не изменится — та же порезанная девица и те же кишки на кресле. Или они могут дождаться, пока мы достанем хоркрукс, а затем уже напасть — до того, как мы произнесем формулу и этот хоркрукс обезвредим. 

— Что будем делать? — растерянно спросил я. 

— Готовиться, — пожал плечами Снейп. 

Мы стали готовиться. И это было весело. 

Началось с того, что Снейп по утрам стал расчищать для нас гостиную, делая из нее нечто вроде зала для тренировок. Мебель уменьшалась и сдвигалась в угол, а возле пола и стен создавалось специальное силовое поле, которое при ударах и падениях пружинило, словно батут. Жаль только, что к обеду все это приходилось убирать и приводить гостиную в первоначальный вид, дабы не травмировать миссис Хочкинс, которая не пережила бы такого надругательства над своим домом. 

Поначалу мы с Гарри только тем и развлекались, что швыряли друг друга ударным заклинанием и летали от одной пружинящей стены к другой, хохоча, как малые дети. В первый день Северус поглядывал на нас со снисходительной ухмылкой, но баловаться не мешал. А во второй — взял на себя роль тренера, и нам стало не до баловства. 

Учителем он был очень строгим, на мой взгляд, но Гарри утверждал, что по сравнению с тем, что было в Хогвартсе, Снейп просто шелковый. Легко ему говорить — Поттер был прирожденным бойцом, в отличие от меня. 

Когда я однажды пожаловался на чрезмерную придирчивость Северуса, Гарри рассказал мне о том, как Снейп злобствовал в свое время на уроках зельеварения. Сначала я слушал, широко раскрыв глаза, потом начал хихикать, а потом и вовсе заржал в голос. 

— Что смешного? — возмутился Гарри. 

— Я не представляю его таким. Нет, серьезно. Учителем у доски? Красота кипящего котла? Закупорить саму смерть? Ой, мама! — я засмеялся еще громче. 

— А я не представляю, как ты мог с ним встречаться! — заявил Гарри в ответ. — Он же такой гад! Мелочный, мстительный. Как ты его вообще терпел? 

— Да там терпеть нечего было! — Я немного подумал, и стал объяснять: — Понимаешь, Гарри, он же может быть очень разным. Когда захочет. Нет, у него это действительно есть — и мелочность, и мстительность, но ведь это не основные черты его характера, да? Просто ты видел его только с одной стороны. И ты видел его в образе. 

— Как это? 

— Ну, ты ведь знаешь, что он полукровка? 

— Да. Недавно узнал. 

— А до этого догадывался? По нему как-то видно было, что он рос среди магглов? 

— Нет, — с некоторым удивлением ответил Гарри. — Я вообще был уверен, что он чистокровный. 

— Вот, может, в этом все и дело. Я когда его увидел в первый раз, он уже год проучился в Хогвартсе и пообтесался слегка. А те, кто знали его на первом курсе, говорят, что он был — шпана шпаной. Он даже разговаривал так, что его понимали через слово. Все свои повадки он перенял у приятелей-чистокровок — произношение, манеру держать себя, манеру выражаться. А потом он возвращался на каникулы к своим магглам, да? И там ему приходилось так разговаривать и вести себя, чтобы не выделяться. Отсюда, наверное, все и пошло. Я давно заметил, что он даже слова разные в разговоре использует: со мной, с тем же Малфоем, например, или с Лордом. Вот смотри, я вчера сказал ему, что ты хотел бы заниматься со мной легилименцией. Знаешь, что он мне ответил? «Валяйте!» А если бы рядом был ты, он бы сделал постное лицо и процедил: «У меня нет возражений, мистер Поттер». 

Гарри фыркнул. 

— Вот-вот, — продолжил я. — Я-то его знаю и немного привык к его маскам. Для своих одна маска, для врагов — другая. Вот у вас на уроках — похоже, третья. Маска злого учителя. А зачем ему это надо? Хрен его знает. Может, ему так легче жить — скрывая себя настоящего. Он вообще-то очень ранимый. 

Тут у Гарри случилась уже настоящая истерика. 

— Снейп? Ранимый? — простонал он, сгибаясь от хохота. — Да это не человек вообще, это танк «Комета»* — машина для убийства!.. Ой. 

— Вот тебе и «ой», — мрачно передразнил его я. — На себя посмотри, джаггернаут**! 

 

_________________ 

* Крейсерский танк Comet (A34) — лучший и сильнейший английский танк периода Второй мировой войны, принимавший участие в боевых действиях 

** Джаггернаут — (здесь) колесница одного из индуистских богов, символ слепой непреклонной силы


	15. Chapter 15

Около часа ночи девятого ноября мы стояли у дома номер 26 по Дорсет-стрит. 

— Регул, — шепнул мне Северус. — Мы сейчас войдем в подъезд, а ты постой на улице пару минут, а потом уже заходи. 

Я подчинился, хотя и не понял, зачем это было нужно. Сообразил уже, когда вошел внутрь и увидел, как Снейп и Поттер о чем-то оживленно шепчутся, глядя на «компас» Уилкса. 

— Нас ждут, — пояснил Северус. — Их там, как минимум, двое — слева и справа от двери. Возможно, есть и третий. 

— Мы их сделаем, — решительно заявил Гарри. — Их столько же, сколько нас. 

Мне бы его уверенность! 

Северус вынул из кармана еще один приборчик и прилепил его к стене. 

— Что это? 

— Поглотитель звуков. Здесь нельзя наложить звукоизолирующее заклинание, потому что это не закрытое помещение. А мы ведь не хотим перебудить весь дом. 

Приборчик зажужжал и снова стих. Я почувствовал неприятное давление на барабанные перепонки — уши словно ватой заложило. 

— Это пройдет, — успокоил меня Снейп. — Зато магглы вообще ничего не услышат. Внимание. На счет три я открываю дверь. Один, два… 

Дверь распахнулась, и мы с палочками наизготовку ринулись внутрь. 

Первым, кого я увидел внутри, была Мэри. Она сидела с ногами на кровати, полностью одетая, и смотрела на нас огромными, перепуганными глазами. Рядом с ней стояла Беллатрикс. 

— Sectumsempra! — заорал Гарри, и начался ад. 

Последовательность дальнейших событий я смог восстановить с большим трудом. Запомнились отдельные мгновения — статичные, словно набор неподвижных маггловских фотографий. Заклятье, брошенное Гарри, летит в Беллатрикс. Почему-то она не пытается закрыться щитом или отбить его, а вместо этого хватает Мэри и загораживается ею. Невидимые лезвия рассекают обеих, и женщины падают — вместе, залитые кровью. Я вижу разлетающиеся веером алые капли. 

Я поворачиваю голову и вижу Руди Лестранжа. Он узнает меня, его глаза расширяются от удивления, но затем он поднимает палочку и произносит: «Ava…», и тут его сбивает с ног ударное заклинание Снейпа. 

Рабастан выпускает Поттеру в лицо струю огня. Гарри дико кричит и сползает вниз по стене, закрывая лицо руками. Его очки? Где они? Может, они хоть как-то защитили глаза? 

В грудь Рабастану летит зеленая вспышка. Это Северус. Я почему-то не думал, что он станет использовать Непростительные. В следующее мгновение Руди, стремительно вскочивший с пола, словно чертик из табакерки, бьет в Снейпа экспеллиармусом. Палочка Северуса пролетает через всю комнатушку и заваливается в щель у стены. 

Я кричу: «Stupefy!», но Руди с легкостью увертывается от моего заклинания и снова направляет палочку на меня. Я замираю, язык прирастает к нёбу, но тут Снейп резко разворачивается — я вижу, как взметаются вверх его волосы — движение его руки молниеносно, и вот уже Руди с выпученными глазами и оскалом мертвеца стоит, пригвожденный к стене, а из шеи у него торчит нож Потрошителя. 

С того мгновения, когда мы ворвались в комнату Мэри Келли, прошло не более семи секунд. 

 

* * * 

— Accio палочка Снейпа! — воскликнул я. Поймал палочку и перебросил Северусу. 

— Посмотри, что там с бабами, — приказал он. — А я займусь Поттером. 

О Гарри можно было не волноваться: Снейп прекрасно умеет лечить ожоги, ему по должности положено. Только бы не пострадали глаза… 

И Белла, и покойная Мэри лежали на полу, рядом с кроватью — упали, когда в них ударило заклинание. Что Мэри мертва, было видно с первого взгляда. С такими ранами не живут. А то, что удар пришелся вскользь, только усугубило действие заклинания — кожа с лица, груди и живота девушки была попросту срезана. 

У меня закружилась голова, затошнило. Пол уплывал из-под ног. Казалось, еще немного, и я грохнусь в обморок, словно викторианская барышня в корсете. 

— Что стоишь? — крикнул Северус. — Проверь, жива ли Белла. Если жива, делай что хочешь, только не дай ей сдохнуть. Она нам нужна! 

Медленно, как будто воздух вокруг меня превратился в какую-то вязкую жидкость, я взмахнул палочкой. Приподнял Мэри мобиликорпусом, уложил на постель. А потом шагнул к Белле на непослушных, словно ватных, ногах. 

Она была жива. И ран у нее было всего две — на шее, почти у ключицы, и сбоку на ребрах. Я решил, что сонная артерия не задета, но сколько потеряно крови, судить было трудно. Дышала Белла тяжело, со свистом и хрипами, и на ее губах пузырилась розовая пена. Я наклонился, потрогал руку — холодная. Как ледышка. 

Что делать дальше, я не знал. Мы весь месяц занимались боевыми заклятиями и легилименцией, а про целительство даже не вспомнили. Звать Снейпа? Ему сейчас не до того. Я взял Беллу за руку, лег рядом с ней и попытался вспомнить заклинание, которое использовал Лорд для перекачки жизненной энергии от одного человека к другому. Вспомнил. Произнес. Сначала ничего не происходило, потом я почувствовал, что голова становится легкой-легкой, как воздушный шарик. Значит, сработало — так и должно быть. 

Белла задышала ровнее. Ее рука, лежащая в моей ладони, больше не казалось ледяной. Я вздохнул, закрыл глаза и растворился в эйфории беспамятства. 

 

* * * 

— Регул! — кричали мне откуда-то сверху. — Регул, очнись! Отпускай ее, слышишь? 

Я ничего не понимал. Как отпустить? Я не мог отпустить Беллу. Если я отпущу ее, она умрет! 

— Вам помочь, сэр? — голос Гарри. 

— Не надо! Вытаскивай быстрее хоркрукс! Да не церемонься ты с ней, она все равно дохлая! Кромсай, как удобней! 

И тут меня пронзила боль. Такая боль, что я с воем покатился по полу и замер, дрожа и свернувшись в клубок. 

— Регул! 

Снова Снейп. Круциатусом он, что ли, меня ударил? 

— Регул. Протяни руку. Левую. На полу стоит пузырек. Осторожнее, не пролей. Выпей. 

Я нащупал какой-то флакончик, поднес ко рту. Пахло земляникой. Почему земляникой? 

— Это укрепляющее зелье. Пей, не бойся. 

Я выпил. В голове потихоньку начало проясняться. И ломота в костях после вспышки боли постепенно начала проходить. 

Северус стоял надо мной. Его подбородок почему-то был в крови. Как у вампира. 

— Что у тебя с лицом? — спросил я. 

— Это? — он вытер ладонью рот. — Губу прокусил. 

— Почему? 

— Нас ударило проклятием, идиот! Моим проклятием. Мне пришлось оттащить тебя от Беллы, потому что сам ты почему-то не хотел ее отпускать! 

Да, наверное, я идиот. Еще немного, и я отдал бы ей слишком много своей жизненной силы. И умер бы вместе с ней. 

— Я нашел его! — крикнул Гарри. 

— Отлично! Начинай произносить формулу. 

Гарри заговорил. Снейп с ножом в руках склонился над Беллой. Еще один хоркрукс. Еще один и… все? 

В глазах у меня снова начало темнеть. Я видел над собой огромную темную воронку, ее нижняя, узкая часть, словно огромный хобот, шарила по комнате, нащупывая жертву. Сейчас, сейчас она доберется до меня… 

Воронка вспыхнула зеленым пламенем и исчезла. Лорд остался без своего шестого хоркрукса. 

 

* * * 

— Ты убил мою сестру. 

Это были первые слова, которые я сказал Снейпу, когда мы вернулись домой. Обратную дорогу я помнил очень смутно — так мне было плохо. Единственным ярким воспоминанием было то, как трупы упивающихся становились полупрозрачными, таяли, словно мираж. Может быть, они вернулись в двадцатый век — «подарочком» Лорду. А может, вовсе исчезли. 

К сожалению, мы не догадались вовремя их обыскать и забрать хроноворот. 

Снейп убрал вмятину в стене — там, где воткнулся нож. Запер дверь, сунул в карман поглотитель звуков… Поттеру пришлось аппарировать вместе со мной — от слабости я еле держался на ногах, а потом я еще и опирался на него, когда мы шли к дому. Наверное, со стороны мы выглядели обычной пьяной компанией. За месяц затишья страхи обитателей Уайтчепела улеглись, и на ночных улицах снова кипела жизнь. Но уже с утра паника должна была вспыхнуть с новой силой. 

Гарри помог мне раздеться и лечь. Потом Снейп принес мне еще одну порцию зелья для восстановления сил. И тогда я ему это сказал. 

— Мне не пришлось ее убивать, — ответил он. — Она умерла сама, когда Гарри произносил формулу. Ее раны были смертельны. Когда ты ее отпустил, у нее началась агония. 

Я не знал, можно ли ему верить. Но решил, что поверю. Потому что Беллатрикс все равно не вернешь, а ближе него у меня никого нет. 

Я уснул. А когда проснулся, за окном был ясный день. Из гостиной доносились голоса — Северус и Гарри что-то очень энергично обсуждали. Я оделся и пошел к ним. 

— А профессор Дамблдор был уверен, что хоркруксов шесть, а не семь! — донеслось из-за двери. 

— Профессор Дамблдор тоже мог ошибаться! Я же говорил вам, Поттер, Альбус считал, что Нагини тоже была хоркруксом! Он не темный маг, он не знал, что создавать хоркруксы из живых существ в принципе невозможно! Можно спрятать хоркрукс в теле живого существа, но сам он должен быть неодушевленным предметом. 

— Я это все помню! Но это же не значит, что Дамблдор ошибался во всем! Может быть, он ошибся насчет Нагини, но был прав насчет количества? 

— Поттер, мы должны убедиться, что здесь, в прошлом не остался еще один хоркрукс! Надо будет расспросить Регула, когда он проснется. Возможно, после нейтрализации гребня Ровены, к нему полностью вернулась память. 

Гребень? Ах, да — он был спрятан в теле Мэри Келли. 

Я медленно повернулся и побрел обратно в свою спальню.


	16. Chapter 16

_«Дорогой Северус,_

_когда ты прочтешь это письмо, меня уже не будет в живых._

_Ты прав — память ко мне вернулась. И ты еще раз прав — хоркруксов действительно семь. Седьмой из них, серьга Мордреда, спрятан в моей печени. Достать его, не убив меня, невозможно. Не поможет даже маггловская медицина, потому что печень практически не операбельна._

_Теперь я знаю, почему Темный Лорд сохранил мне жизнь. Я — его последняя страховка. Я должен был вспомнить об этом последнем хоркруксе только в том случае, если бы остальные шесть были нейтрализованы._

_Скажу честно, в первый момент я очень испугался. Испугался настолько, что всерьез задумался о том, чтобы пуститься в бега. Уехать куда-нибудь, где бы вы меня не нашли._

_Но я вовремя понял, что именно на это и рассчитывал Темный Лорд. Сам он так дорожит своей шкурой, что не представлял для меня иного выхода, кроме трусливого бегства_

_К счастью, я не такой как он. Говорят, что нет ничего страшнее убийства, но я помню, что в Дантовом аду тех, кто предал своих друзей, отправляют на самый последний, девятый круг._

_Я не хочу быть предателем._

_Ты говорил, что если бы одна из этих несчастных женщин была волшебницей, она могла бы произнести магическую формулу и нейтрализовать хоркрукс, находящийся внутри ее тела. Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь твоим рецептом. Магическую формулу я помню наизусть._

_Я знаю, что это меня убьет. И я не самоубийца. Я очень хочу жить. С тобой. Жаль, что это невозможно._

_Когда-то я поклялся, что избавлю тебя от проклятия. Прости, что не сумел выполнить свою клятву. Эта миссия оказалась для меня невыполнимой. Надеюсь, Поттеру повезет больше._

_Не обижай его. Он лучше, чем ты думаешь._

_Регул Блэк_

_Лондон, Уайтчепел, 9 ноября 1888 г.»_


End file.
